


Cupid-Bow Lips

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dominant/Top Dean, Human Castiel, Lace Panties, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sex Toys, Shota, Slutty!Cas, Sub Castiel, Tsunderes, Twink, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Dean's one-night-stand Anna Novak is getting married to Sam. Finally, he meets the crossdressing little brother Sam never told him about. Dean never knew he was so possessive, especially for such an addictive brat like Castiel. Can Cas become more than a fuck buddy? "You like being used, don't you boy?" VERY M; shota, top!dean, girly!cas, daddy!kink; dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is 18, Dean is 24 or something. not underage.

The wedding was honestly more beautiful than any false one that Dean had seen on TV. There were white petals and tall green trees in the park campus in the northern San Francisco woods. Sammy’s bride is one of the most beautiful girls Dean had ever seen and she shot him an excited smile as she turned to his little brother and kissed him on the cheek.

Anna Novak was her name. She came from a large, wealthy family. Dean knew this because once, a long time ago when he was a senior in high school and she a junior (as was Sam), had hooked up at a party and took it to the back of Dean’s ’67 Chevy Impala to fuck. It had been just a little mishap, something to quietly look over so you can imagine his initial—their mutual—shock when Sam came to Dean’s apartment two years later proclaiming their rapidly progressing relationship. They were engaged. They were so young, too.

At first Dean was upset because he thought Sam might be making a mistake. But then over the period of a week it occurred to him that he was a little jealous. _Maybe_ it was because Anna had once been his, perchance if only for one night, but then it broadened to trigger his cognizance that possibly it was because he didn’t have an actual steady girlfriend. Fuck, he hadn’t had one in years. He just wasn’t one of those guys, Dean would tell people. Maybe it was just what he needed.

So after the ceremony and Dean’s little brother was married, his eyes watery and brilliant, wearing one of the largest shit-eating grins that Dean had ever seen on his face, he stashed those obnoxious feelings and smiled back, pulling an extremely thrilled Sam into his arms and hugged him tight.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Sam whispered into his brother’s ear. Dean pulled away reluctantly and looked him in the eye.

“Of course I would be here,” he said incredulously. Dean obviously knew why he would say that, though. Their mother died when they were children—Sam still barely a toddler. Their father had done his best to go on after that, although he became hard, more closed off, and seemingly uncaring. When Dean was old enough, around fourteen, he took off and left them to the care of their neighbor Bobby Singer. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“I know, Dean. I know. I’m just so happy.” Sam sniffled and wrapped an arm around his brother and best man’s waist and pulled him with him. “Come on, come meet Anna’s family.”

x **X** x

There were three boys and a girl. The boys looked like they wanted to be anywhere but where they were. Dean found himself looking at the small girl who seemed to be in her late teens. She looked up at the approaching blond with astonishing enormous azure blue eyes.

“Hey guys,” Sam said and the two talking boys who looked close in age turned to Sam and smiled largely, and each respectively gave him a large congratulating hug. “I’d like you to meet my big brother, Dean.”

Dean brought his gaze from the small girl’s eyes to the other boys’ who each respectfully shook his hand and or gave him a strong clap on the back. They were each decked out in what looked like expensive Armani or D&G brand suits. That was probably why it seemed so weird to Dean that the youngest sister was wearing a black maxi dress and oversized cardigan and those small but cute daisies in her cropped, messy onyx black hair. She must be one of those hipsters that wore that kind of shit now adays, he decided. To be truthful, Dean thought that the style did look good on her. She was about five-four and as skinny as they came judging by her thin shoulders, and flat chest—although she did appear to have nice hips (from what the stupid ratty cardigan could reveal) and a thick ass.

Did he _really_ just think that?

“Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you,” Dean said kindly, smiling at the youngest man who had hazel coloured hair that was slicked back and inviting golden, actually golden, eyes. He was smirking like he knew something that Dean didn’t but didn’t say anything.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he assured and took a step back.

“This is Cas,” Sam said and placed his hand comfortably on the girl’s shoulder. She relaxed into the touch and turned to smile up at the tall man. Dean felt his ears burn up when her gorgeous plump lips spread to reveal a seemingly unintentional man-eating smile.

“Castiel,” she said in a soft voice. It was partly low for a girl, but Dean didn’t mind. In fact, those were cock-sucking lips if he’d ever seen them. Fuck, he really needed to figure out if she’s eighteen before he started having these pervy fucking thoughts about her.

Yeah, Dean’s _probably_ a pedophile.

“Castiel’s graduating in June from high school,” Sam explained to Dean and he nodded politely. “Going to Cal,” he added enthusiastically.

“That’s cool. I remember graduating there. Such a drag,” Dean joked. Castiel cocked her head slightly to the side and Dean sobered up a little—she looked genuinely confused. “I’m kidding. It’s going to be a ton of fun.”

“He—uh—Cas can’t get in though if that physics grade doesn’t get pulled up from a D, though,” Michael said, Anna, Castiel, and the boy’s oldest brother. He crossed his arms and gave Castiel a stern stare.

Dean watched as Cas folded her hands in front of her crotch and the tiniest of a bulge was visible. Dean blushed, feeling taken aback when looking back up to her face. As feminine as Cas was, those high cheekbones and plump red lips were throwing him off. It just didn’t exactly look right—like when you see a girl and a boy next to each other, their features are so distinct that you wouldn’t question it even if they had opposite hairstyles.

Castiel was _definitely_ a boy.

x **X** x

Half a week passed after his brother’s wedding and Dean didn’t have any classes that day. He was at Bobby and Rufus’ salvage yard. Sliding out from under the sleek and expensive looking Mercedes Benz, he wiped the excess grease off his hands and onto the coveralls that he was wearing over his normal clothes. It was about twelve thirty and the other boys had signed out already to get their lunch. It only seemed the appropriate time for him to dip too and get some food. Dean was hungry and hadn’t had a good fuck in a while so he was slightly tempted to reach into his jeans pocket and dial up Bela Talbot, his slutty neighbor that was a total feminist and absolutely loved his cock.

His stomach grumbled loudly and he decided it won over so Dean decided he would go downtown to grab a sandwich or something. He took off the coveralls and changed his sweaty shirt into a coffee coloured tee. Next he signed out before leaving and hopped into his gorgeous ‘67 Impala and headed into town. Part of him was feeling Chinese food, but another was craving the small French café that had the best turkey, salami, ham, prosciutto, coleslaw, cheese, and tomato sandwich that he ever fucking had.

Upon entrance a wave of cold air rushed in Dean’s face. It was a popular place so the tables were mostly taken up. He saw one or two open and a friendly Asian-American girl with large breasts seated him in one of those tables.

“Do you want a menu or do you know what you want already?” she asked politely.

Dean smirked and watched her cheeks heat up. “I’ll have the Italian sub and fries, thanks,” he spoke in a sultry voice and watched as she scurried off to the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone, not expecting to have to wait long when he heard the distinct loud clicking of high-heeled shoes on the tiled floor.

His eyes went straight to look for those shoes and landed on a pair of wedges with white straps and a pink bow. Dean’s eyes sort of decided they had a mind of their own and went up and down the girl, thoroughly checking her out. Tall, thigh-high cream coloured stockings with more pink bows and a pleated black schoolgirl skirt rested over her plump ass. She wore a white button down shirt that was tucked into the skirt and a blue ribbon around her collar. There was something familiar about that honey coloured cardigan…

Their eyes clashed and it occurred to him that he was checking out his younger brother in law.

“Cas,” he barely whispered. He was holding a plate with my sandwich and fries along with a tall glass of limeade.

“D—Dean,” he whispered in recognition.

Castiel must’ve realized after a second that he was being unprofessional and placed the food down on the table. He then hurried to scurry away but I held my hand out and caught his thin wrist. “Wait—“ Dean said a little loudly but was thankful to catch the sexiest moan that Dean had ever heard pass Cas’ lips.

“Castiel? Is he causing you problems?” a man asked, nearing Dean’s table now. The blond man looked shocked and embarrassed.

“What? I’m his brother in law!” he cried, glad that it was loud inside the store and not many people heard. The man meant business but cocked a brow when he spoke the second sentence.

“He is, Victor. Thank you though,” Castiel said in a small as though frightened voice.

The tall African American man nodded and walked off.

“Did you want to tell me something, Dean?” Cas asked timidly. It was so cute how shy he looked.

Dean paused for a second. Cas did seem like the kind of person that people wanted to protect. Well, look at him. He’s small, trembling in a small skirt and a long cardigan. Most people here probably believed that he was a girl too. “Well, for starters, why do you work here? Sam told me you’re getting into some big-time college. Full ride, too.”

Cas blushed. “I like it here.”

“Sit down with me,” Dean suggested. For some reason, the older male wanted to talk to him, get to know him. Possibly get or somehow try to understand why a young man like himself would dress… The way he does, he supposed.

Castiel shook his head no; a scarlet blush over his cheeks and then muttered something about being busy and scuttled off.

Dean was left sitting there, watching his little brother in law shake his perky little ass as he walked away.

x **X** x

“Yeah, Dean. You’re working on getting your bachelors in physics! And I have a lot on my plate right now so I volunteered you.”

“Honestly, Sammy? I don’t even know the little runt and every time I try to talk to him he runs off.”

“Please Dean. Why don’t you try? There’s something,” Sam paused and Dean could hear him chuckling, “there’s something important you’re missing about Castiel.”

“Could you not be a cryptic bastard? What, does he have Asperger’s or something?”

“Just… _Ugh_ , Dean. Please do this for me. For Anna and me. We’ve got this whole thing set up and we have our plane tickets—Dean, is it really that big of an inconvenience?” Sam sounded incredibly perplexed now.

Dean grunted. “Dude, he has three older brothers. Why aren’t one of them taking him in for the week?”

“Castiel doesn’t get along with his brothers very well. Fuck—ask him yourself I can’t even explain it. So can you do this or not?”

“Alright, whatever. Give me his address,” Dean sighed. “I need to pick him up, don’t I?” Sam gave Anna’s address and Dean wrote it down, recognizing the area code to be just two or so cities over that wouldn’t take more than an hour to drive to.

“Thanks a lot, Dean. This means a lot. He may not be normal up to your standards, but he’s a great kid. You’ll get along fine,” he suggested.

Dean sighed exasperatedly, forcing it to be loud and overly dramatic. “You know you really fucking owe me, Sammy. Really.”

“You know me, big brother.” Sam had a knowing smirk in his voice and Dean relaxed. He knew he was giving his brother a hard time and he wanted Sam to have a great honeymoon after all. “Alright whatever, I have shit to do. By the way, you should really talk to Cas. I think he has a crush on you or something,” Sam said, the smirk evident in his voice.

Dean blushed. He didn’t mean to, it just sort of happened. He couldn’t really explain the attraction he felt for his new cross-dressing brother in law. He was hot, his face one of the most smoldering yet innocent that he had ever seen, with a girlish body to boot. And honestly, Dean wasn’t ruler straight like he led most people to believe.

“Fine. I was joking. See ya, you big jerk,” Sam exclaimed childishly.

“Later, bitch,” Dean said with a smug smile. He heard Sam’s chuckling before he ended the call and Dean put his phone down, deciding he would have to get this show on the road. He padded up the stairs in his house to his bedroom and pulled on some jeans rather than leaving in his old sweats that he slept in for the past two weeks.

It wasn’t like he was concerned about making a bad first impression. Hell, he hardly even knew the kid and he was worried about looking like a hobo. Dean entered the bathroom and washed his face. God—why did the fucking kid have such an affect on him anyway?!

x **X** x

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean tilted his head and stared at him. Castiel’s voice sounded extremely low and almost gravelly. He lifted his hand and ran it through the kid’s onyx wavy hair. “Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

“N—not much.”

Dean clapped his hands together and nodded. “Alright, well you wanna throw your stuff in my car? I’ll be right out, um, I want to talk to your sister.” Castiel gazed at Dean for another good three seconds before he seemed to catch himself and nod. He turned and walked outside, his head down. The blond man didn’t press him for anything, but instead shook the boy’s strange attitude off and entered further into Anna’s extremely large townhouse that she shared with her little brother.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, just came by to grab Cas,” he told her and Anna nodded. The redheaded woman held a mug of steamy tea in her hand and she looked down in it, waiting for something. Finally she scratched the back of her hand and offered a small smile. Dean began abruptly, “So, I’ll be going—”

“Look. Dean.” Her voice was louder than Dean’s and he paused, caught off guard.

“Yeah?”

She bit her lip nervously. “I remember what happened… A couple years ago.” She looked up and emerald clashed with jade. Dean cocked a brow. “The back of your impala after that party?”

_Oh_.

Dean cleared his throat and nodded.

He waved his hand in the air as if dismissing it. “It’s nothing. You don’t have to bring it up with Sammy. I—it’s old news.” The blond haired boy shuddered when she reached out and clasped his hand in her ice cold ones.

“No, Dean. I actually told him.” Anna looked apologetic. “I hope you’re okay with it. Sam was a little… He was mildly upset, but it didn’t bother him too much. He just said as long as there’s no lingering feelings, everything is fine.”

Dean nodded. “There’s nothing, Anna,” he said softly. They made eye contact before she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thank you. And also thank you so much for looking after Castiel for me.” Dean relaxed into the hug. Anna pulled back a few seconds later and smiled. “He can be a little weird around people he’s not too close with, but he’s had too many issues in the past with his brothers and their, err, spouses. Then when Sam said you were perfect, I felt so relieved.”

A half-hearted smile made its way onto Dean’s lips. “It’s no problem. I’ll try to get to know him.”

“Thanks Dean. We owe you one,” she said with a wide smile. Dean waved and made his way out of the kitchen with a tight frown and back towards the front of the house to exit. He reached up with his hand to block the blinding sun as he passed the threshold, noticing there was someone else out here with Cas.

There were two teenage boys, seeming no older than Castiel. Dean watched as one reached down and got a grasp on Cas’ skirt and deliberately lifted it to flash Castiel’s _lacy_ red panties. The blushing boy screamed in protest and when the second boy grabbed the cross dressing boy’s wrist, Dean burst into motion.

“Hey!” he barked at the two boys. They took a moment to sort of size the new man up before they tore down the street in fear. Dean had half a mind to drop what he had and haul ass down the sidewalk after the two sons of bitches.

But Dean didn’t want to upset Castiel more, and he hadn’t noticed that he was actually snarling in indignation and had to make a conscious try to control himself before he approached the shaking boy.

“Cas, are you alright?”

Castiel looked up at Dean with the most heartbreaking teary azure blue eyes and the taller man caved.

“You shouldn’t let men like that do that to you,” Dean murmured, pushing past the smaller boy and opening the passenger seat for Castiel. He turned and Dean watched as Cas slipped his fat bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed in distress.

The dark haired boy turned and closed the small space between them and bent down to enter the car. When Cas had secured that his frilly skirt that looked nothing short of a Japanese Lolita cosplay was clear of the door, Dean shut the door gently and walked around the front of the car. He yanked out his keys from his jeans pocket and opened the other side of the car door and slammed it behind him.

Dean revved the engine, looking briefly over at Castiel sitting rigidly in the passenger seat, and bolted down the street. It was getting late in the afternoon and Dean wondered if the boy was hungry.

“Have you eaten anything yet?”

Castiel mutely shook his head from side to side and Dean sighed.

“That sucks, because I’m shit at cooking.” They crossed the bridge onto an island on their way to Dean’s home in San Francisco.

“I—if you’d like…” Castiel began, and Dean paused his breathing through his nose to try and hear what Cas was saying so softly beside him, “I can cook… I do all the time for Anna,” he offered.

“So he speaks!” Dean cried with a gallant smile on his lips. This made Castiel embarrassed and he—if possible—shrunk further into the passenger seat of the Impala. “I’m just kidding, Cas. And, seriously, that would be great. Ever since my roommate ditched me, I’ve been stuck ordering Chinese every night.”

“That hardly seems healthy,” Castiel breathed and Dean smiled. He shot a discrete look over at the boy beside him and almost wished he hadn’t.

There was the tiniest of gasps between Castiel’s creamy thighs and his white ruffled skirt had rode up enough where Dean was dangerously close to seeing the boy’s red lacy panties again. Something in Dean made him think that that was actually fine, or whatever, since they were both boys and had the same junk whether one of them was wearing pants or not.

But Castiel was so effeminate that it was becoming a turn on to Dean. He pushed the thought out of his head—after all, if he was to live with the kid for almost two weeks _alone_ no less, he couldn’t afford to have creeper pedophile like thoughts such as those.

“So when does your summer start?” Dean asked casually, trying to think of different questions to ask the quiet boy. When he realized it, though, there were thousands he could ask. After all, he hardly knew the kid, he reminded himself. He was doing this as a favour for his brother and his wife, and that’s all it was. A stupid bloody favour.

Castiel explained that his school gets out in less than a month and that he’s not looking forward for graduation. Dean didn’t press for answers as to why, but he didn’t get the impression (namely because just twenty minutes ago there were two boys harassing him) that Cas had very many friends at his high school.

Dean had collected from Sam that Castiel was a very bright boy, in fact he would be attending Berkeley University of California next year, and for that Dean was shocked. He had gone to a much smaller scale university in Kansas but had opened up a garage/salvage yard with a couple of his friends in San Francisco, (conveniently moving when Sam got accepted into Stanford.)

They arrived at Dean’s house, which was a cute and big three-story home on a boulevard off of Market Street. Perks of being the owner of his own successful business.

The place was big in all senses of the word and Dean (if he was being truthful with himself) found himself lonely in the place usually. Since Chuck moved out and in with his new girlfriend, he had not only lost a close friend but his personal chef.

Castiel hauled his bag up the stairs to the house and Dean slotted the keys in the hole, opening the door and holding it open to the boy. Dean, like the gentleman he is, took the duffel off Castiel’s frail shoulder and started up the stairs with it, hearing the small padding of feet coming up behind him. There were three bedrooms up here—Chuck’s old room, Dean’s, and the guest.

The younger boy followed Dean into the first room past the small office and looked inside. There was a queen sized bed and three large windows left half open beside it with pale curtains billowing in the breeze. Castiel noticed the closet across the room, a small side table that had an iHome, lamp, and mini fan, and a desk on the other side of the door. In Cas’ opinion, it was the most adorable room he had ever seen.

“Sorry if it’s a little messy. My cousin Jo came over a couple days ago and left a disaster behind,” he said impishly and made a small attempt to clean up the room. “She goes to San Francisco State so she comes over often,” Dean explained further.

“Thank you, Dean, really,” Castiel said with utmost seriousness, and when Dean turned he saw that Cas was looking up at him like the older man was the holiest of saints. This made Dean blush and gently push Castiel’s face away, hoping to clear the lovesick idol look from his eyes.

“Alright, let’s see if you were bluffing about those kitchen skills, huh, Cas?” Dean said and turned around to head down stairs and down the front hall into the kitchen.

Castiel followed right behind and went straight to the refrigerator. He pulled out some tomatoes and basil that Dean had gotten from the farmers market recently and then turned to the pantry and sought out a package of spaghetti noodles and placed those neatly on the counter top. As if he knew where everything was, Dean noticed in surprise, the boy pulled open a drawer and grasped a pot and took it to the sink to fill it with water.

Five minutes later, the pot was on power boil and already bubbling and full of cooking pasta. Dean took a seat at the counter and watched as Castiel became absorbed in what he was doing. He began cutting up tomatoes and basil, and when the pasta was done, he drained it in a colander (that he some how expertly knew where it was) and shook all the water out. He scooped out the noodles and put them into two separate bowls, pouring in olive oil and pepper, dropping a few pinches of salt. Lastly, he added the crushed tomatoes and basil to the top and Dean’s mouth was already watering.

“Maybe you should just stay here and be my personal chef,” Dean said when Castiel placed the heavenly scented bowl of food in front of him. To the older man’s surprise, Castiel let out a soft giggle, covering his mouth with a hand as if to suppress it.

The two ate in relative silence, enjoying the delicious food. Dean couldn’t help but notice all the staring Castiel was doing, and not even being subtle about it. Dean paused and he thought for a moment after he finished his bowl.

_“By the way, you should really talk to Cas. I think he has a crush on you or something,” Sam said, the smirk evident in his voice._

Oh fuck.

x **X** x

“You want to go get some ice cream?” Dean asked. Castiel was sitting in his new room with his laptop on his crossed legs, typing furiously before he stopped and glanced up at Dean, his lips parting slightly and getting that adoring gaze in his eyes again.

“Yes,” he said almost eagerly and closed the laptop, tossing it to the side where it got lost in the mess of covers and pillows. God, Dean would really have to talk to Jo about leaving messes around next time.

He slid on a pair of nude Mary Janes with small heals. What with Castiel’s long white ruffle dress, pair of black garter stockings, and minimal make up, he had practically transformed into a girl.

Wow, well this would go over well entering the world’s gay capitol. He mentally laughed at the idea of letting the poor kid go alone.

As Dean was locking up the house behind him and shoving his wallet in his back pocket, he turned to Castiel. “So, I’ve been silent long enough,” he huffed.

Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at Dean with those wide azure eyes again.

“Why is it that you dress like that?” he said, feeling ashamed when he finally got the question out. It was none of his business. It was none of his concern—why did he have to open his fat mouth?!

To his surprise, a small smile broke on Cas’ lips and Dean let go of a large breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. “I dress like this because I like it. I think it’s pretty and I want to be pretty.”

Okay so that was probably the most the boy had ever said to Dean.

“Is it wrong for a boy to want to be pretty like a girl?”

Dean Winchester was caught completely flabbergasted. This was _not_ a regular occurrence.

“I, um, I’d have to say that it’s up to you. It’s none of my concern to judge you for who or whatever you want to be,” he said truthfully, shaking his shoulders at the cold; the wind easily penetrated the leather jacket he had on.

“Thank you for accepting me, Dean,” Castiel said so softly that Dean thought he had imagined it. They walked down the street and went to a very close by although incredibly good ice cream parlour.

Dean ordered chocolate chip and Castiel ordered a strawberry cone. A girl handed it to Cas and he made the most adorable face when he curled his fingers around the sugar cone, bringing it to his lips immediately.

After Dean paid, he watched as Castiel swiped his red tongue into the cherry blossom pink ice cream and took a long lick from the cone to the tip. He then opened his lips and sucked on the dessert, bringing his lips back with a pop. Dean was in a daze.

“Excuse me?” The man standing behind Castiel had a brow cocked as he watched at Dean snap out of whatever haze he was in and place a hand at the back of Castiel’s neck, in between his shoulder blades without hurting him and direct the dark haired boy out of the store.

A few men walked by and stared at Castiel, interested looks on their face. Dean felt the need to become his bodyguard and shove Cas in the direction of his house, taking the smaller boy’s hand in his and leading him.

Now, as they walked, people weren’t staring in adoration at Castiel, but glaring in disgust at Dean.

“ _What a pervert_ ,” a woman whispered to her friend.

“ _Ugh, men like that deserve to be behind bars_ ,” the friend replied.

Dean clenched his hands and Castiel beside him cried out in pain, stopping his lewd licking and looking up in question to Dean.

“Sorry, Cas,” Dean murmured, walking now at a faster pace as they crossed the street, still not letting go of Cas’ hand.

When they arrived back, Castiel was nearly done and just finishing up the cone. His hands had become sticky and half of the ice cream had slipped down his chin and landed on his dress.

“Are you dirty? Go wash your hands in the kitchen and put your dress in the wash,” Dean conducted, not entirely realizing how bossy he sounded. Castiel didn’t waste a second as he slipped off his mary janes and practically skipped into the kitchen, holding his hands in the sink to wash with sudsy hot water, wiping his chin and cheeks also.

Dean took off his shoes too and slipped off his jacket to put into the closet by the front door. He scratched the back of his head as he walked down the front hall to the kitchen when he heard the water turn off.

“Did you like the ice—” Dean paused when he saw Castiel standing next to the counter island in the middle of the kitchen with the white frilly dress he had been wearing a second ago in a pool around his stocking clad feet.

Under the dress Castiel had been wearing a pair of black garter stockings that Dean now noticed had little intricate rose designs in them, but stopped mid thigh. The garter belt was tight on his hips, his small love handles visible now.

And fuck, Dean had been right about those red lace panties. They left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination, and gave the exact outline of Castiel’s not-so-impressive cock lying compressed against his crotch.

And here a second ago, Dean was thinking about how child-like Cas was spilling ice cream all down his front and smearing it over his cheeks. Maybe the boy wasn’t exactly what he led Dean to believe he was—after all Dean did have eyes. He saw the way Cas seductively sucked and licked up his dessert and now he found wore adult women clothing to boot.

Dean was beyond words at this point and found his brain completely blank.

“D— _DEEEEAN_!” Castiel screeched finally and Dean turned on his heel, high tailing it the fuck out of there.

x **X** x

It was getting later now, and Dean would be lying if he said it had been an uneventful afternoon.

He heard the water from the guest bathroom turn off and he supposed Castiel was getting out of the shower now. Dean knew that meant he couldn’t leave his room for the next five to ten minutes in fear of accidentally peeping on Cas once again.

The door to Castiel’s room closed and Dean sneaked out into Chuck’s old room that was completely cleaned out and left in mint condition. The blond man sighed. Although Chuck was a fucking kook, he was cool in a way. They had interesting conversations and it was always great when Ash came from work with Dean and the three shared a blunt or two.

A small rattling sound echoed in the room and Dean headed into the corner. A small black cage sat atop a white desk, a moving mass inside of it. Dean approached it and opened it, putting more food in the rabbit cage.

Yes, Dean Winchester owned a bunny.

It was Chuck’s initially, but the little guy had taken a liking to Dean and when Chuck found out that Becky was allergic to pretty much every animal gracing this earth, he hadn’t felt bad at all asking if Dean would like to have him.

“C’mere, Ruby,” Dean cooed and the fluffy animal hopped toward the entrance and into Dean’s arms. She was a very dark brown with black eyes. The eye part was almost eerie, but Dean had become accustomed to the odd demon-ness of his pet rabbit.

The blond man gave the bunny a few pets as he refilled her water and such. Unfortunately, bunnies shit _a lot._ As do pretty much everything on earth, granted, but bunnies don’t give a shit where they leave it around the house. Ruby in specific is perpetually uncaring. She hides in crannies and nooks in the house and leaves the grossest messes behind, and sometimes she sneaks out in the backyard, which is totally beyond Dean and nests for days.

The clock on the wall notified Dean that it was almost ten thirty. The bunny was put back in her cage and Dean thought he would let her roam around tomorrow to stretch her legs a little. It had been more than fifteen minutes, so he assumed Cas would be in bed now, hopefully asleep.

Dean left the room and tip toed to the room next door, giving it the softest of nods before twisting the handle and entering. The light was off but the small lamp on the bedside table was faintly on. Dean smirked at the boy passed out in the covers. He was wearing a pair of boy shorts, as they were not long enough to be classified as actual briefs, and a navy blue tank top. He was out cold, his bangs wild over his face.

Dean didn’t want to disturb him, but he bent down and began picking up things that Jo had left behind, putting the clothes back into the closet. Dean had to suppress a laugh when he looked at some of Jo’s clothes like skinny jeans, band tees, or ankle socks and then compared it to Castiel’s open duffel back that seemed packed to the brim with skirts and lewd panties and stockings.

It had been longer than Dean had thought he would be in there cleaning, but maybe he felt comforted by the soft breathing coming from the sleeping boy.

“Mmmm…” Cas moaned in his sleep and Dean turned around and looked at the boy on the bed. Castiel’s lips were slightly parted but his eyes closed. “ _Daddy_ …”

Something in Dean’s pants twitched and he suddenly became aware that one whispered word from a girly eighteen-year-old boy could make him half hard.

“ _Daddy_ … Daddy!” Castiel moaned now, rutting his hips up against the covers. “Yes, _please_ Daddy!”

Dean needed to go and he needed to go _now._ He could take a cold shower or something yeah he needed one of those. Fuck, it wasn’t right to be _this_ hard because of his little brother in law. His eyes were stuck to the floor but finally found the pair of panties that Cas had been wearing earlier and glared at them and then back at Castiel. “Fuck me,” he groaned and snatched them off the floor, retreating into his own room.

Dean didn’t mean to slam the door, but he did and it wasn’t so loud so he didn’t care that much. Cas seemed like a heavy sleeper anyway. He threw the covers off the bed and slid in, yanking his pajama bottoms down past his heavy balls and hard cock, slipping his hand under the pillow to pull out the small travel size bottle of lube and uncapped it, squirting the cold stuff onto his fingers.

When his hand touched his cock for the first time in days, it had Dean gasping. He started sliding his hand up and down his lubed cock, biting his lips from moaning too loudly. Then he added the lacy panties.

His hand was now flying up and down his great length, squeezing the now wet and hot piece of undergarment to his filthy cock. God, it was just too good to stop and the reprimanding voices of the women earlier today mocking him for holding hands with Cas were still screaming at him.

But he imagined Cas sitting above him, his face wonton with his little pink tongue sticking out and drool sliding down his chin as Dean fucked into him hard and fast.

He came with almost no warning into the panties. He lifted them up and looked at them, the wet and sticky translucent fluids dripping down the lace. Dean blushed. What had he done?

His lips formed a hard line. He threw the article of clothing into the hamper and turned on his side, feeling guilty and humiliated and completely embarrassed of himself. Surprisingly, though, he fell into a deep sleep easily.

x **X** x

Cas’ lips twitched. His dick was rock hard. In Dean’s hurry to get out of Cas’ room, he had left the door open, allowing Castiel to listen to every little lewd moan he made. He had been asleep when the man had entered, but woke up when he heard the door slam.

He believed it had something to do with his naughty dream involving Cas sitting reverse cowgirl on Dean and getting fucked so hard by his Daddy he saw stars. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes, I’m being a good boy, Anna,” Castiel spoke softly. Dean couldn’t help but notice he spoke actual sentences to his older sister. He imagined it had something to do with the fact that they were family, or maybe even because she was just a girl. “Mhmm. He takes me out for ice cream every night!” he paused to sigh. “No, he isn’t making fun of me, Anna,” he spoke in a harsh whisper. “Dean is treating me very well.”

It bugged Dean that Anna thought so lowly of him, but he shrugged it off as an overprotective older sister thing.

Castiel had been over for three days now. It was Thursday morning and Castiel had become very acquainted to living with Dean. When he sat down to watch TV or some movie, Castiel would seek him out and snuggle in his small body next to him and pull the covers around them.

Maybe the kid was just super affectionate and this was his way of warming up to Dean. Sure, that was believable. Dean accepted that answer, but it didn’t mean he believed it. He had the inkling of an idea that it possibly had something to do with the fact that the first night Cas came, he jerked off with the boy’s panties. In distinct detail, Dean could remember Cas coming down the next morning—his wild hair a mess and small hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes—and in a little voice he asked, “Sir, do you know where my panties go from last night?”

Dean had blushed immensely and demanded that Castiel never (and he emphasized that) called him that again, and then continued to timidly spit out a lie of how he had actually come in to clean up Jo’s things while the dark haired boy was asleep and it must’ve gotten lost in her things.

Thankfully, the boy with crazy bedhead nodded and excused himself to go freshen up. Dean nodded in response, his face red with embarrassment, and went back to eating his half burned toast.

There was little to no talking though. Dean was so ashamed of himself that over the last two days he would dismiss himself in the mid morning to head to work at the garage he owned and leave Cas with forty dollars for lunch and shopping if he so chooses to. If it was during the daytime, Dean felt safer letting him walk around on the streets wearing… Well, what he liked to wear.

Also, before he left, he gave Castiel the privilege of keeping a close eye on Ruby. The second day on Tuesday Castiel had squealed girlishly and squeezed the rabbit to his chest in an adorable embrace. Dean looked down before he smiled and crouched to the dark haired boy’s level and smiled. “Hey, it’s a miracle she hasn’t bit you yet,” he said sarcastically but in a soft voice.

Castiel looked up at Dean with the most innocent blue eyes and the older man had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep him from calling in sick and fucking the young man on the floor.

His parting words were simple. “Treat her well. If she bites you, clean the cut first and then put her in her cage. Make sure to tell her she’s been a bad girl, too,” he instructed, picking up his keys and wallet. “I’ll be back at three or so. Make sure you get some lunch so when your sister comes back I won’t get backhanded for starving you, yeah?”

The comment was lost, Dean noticed as he turned around and saw Castiel playing with Ruby on her two hind feet and holding her front paws in his hands, giving them small shakes. “ _Hello Ms. Ruby, I am your new roommate, Castiel!_ ”

Okay seriously, his hand was practically _twitching_ to collect his cell phone and call in that he was feeling totally under the weather. No. _No._

x **X** x

The clock read two forty-five. Dean had had it just about to here with an obnoxious female client, complaining about how she got her Mercedes-Benz back to be in worse shape then when she dropped it off.

Dean had to take almost two hours explaining to her that she needed to recharge the car battery.

Finally once she left in a humiliated huff, he had gone out and gotten a decent lunch with his friends who worked there with him, namely Ash and Crowley. They both had accents—very different, and very obnoxious; Ash was from the south, and Crowley was born in Scotland.

But now it was early afternoon and Dean couldn’t stop glancing at his watch. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he had this primal instinct to rush home and make sure that Castiel was safe and okay and tucked in.

“Day dreaming, Princess?” came a gruff voice from beside him.

Dean chuckled, seeing his manager, Bobby Singer, entering his office. “Hey, Bobby. And yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“You got a new girl or somethin’?” he asked curiously, pressing his hands to his hips.

“No, just tired,” Dean said and on cue let out a silent yawn. He got up and stuffed his keys in his pocket. “I’m going to head home. I’m babysitting my little brother in law and the little runt…” Dean paused and felt his cheeks heat up. He was _what_? “He’s a handful.”

Bobby nodded. “Alright.”

“I’m heading out. I’m going to check with the boys real quick, so see you soon, man,” Dean said affectionately to his friend.

After getting stats checked with Ash and Crowley, Dean popped into his car and took off, intent on getting home quickly to check on Cas.

Castiel was nowhere to be found.

 “Castiel!” Dean screamed. He checked every room in the house. The first floor was clear, and the basement came next. No Cas anywhere. Dean even checked the washing machines for fucks sake. “Cas?!”  Brows furrowed, Dean ran up the stairs from the basement floor.

This was some freaky shit right now and Dean wasn’t having it. He opened his front door and tore down the street, running as fast as he could.

“Dean?”

A small voice stopped him in his tracks and Dean whirled around to see his neighbor Samandriel standing on his front steps. Behind him stepped out a confused and puffy lipped Castiel. “Dean?” he asked too.

“Cas? What the fuck are you doing over here?” he asked, hardly able to contain his rage. Castiel was wearing a loose pale gray sweater that hung loose over his shoulder revealing his ivory skin. In his arms he held Ruby, her feet hanging in the air.

“You… You said I could go out. I went to go for a walk when I met Samandriel and we were just talking for a while.”

Dean took account of Cas’ messy hair and swollen lips. His anger returned and he glared at Samandriel. “Did you touch him?” he shouted, glaring at the boy like if maybe he squinted hard enough, he would vaporize.

Samandriel was a cocky shit. The two had only known each other for about a year, but the blond boy lived with his older brother Lucifer in the house two down from Dean and to him, neither of them seemed like good news.

“Didn’t fuck him if that’s what you wanted to know,” Samandriel said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling arrogantly at Dean. He popped a piece of candy into his mouth and shot a hot wink in Cas’ direction.

Dean suddenly yanked Castiel in the direction of his house, immaturely flipping Samandriel the bird in their wake.

When Castiel was past Dean’s threshold and the door closed securely behind them, the dirty blond haired man sighed and walked into his house, knowing Cas would follow behind.

“Did you let him touch you?” Dean demanded.

The bunny scurried out of Cas’ hands and hopped away, leaving Castiel potentially defenseless. The younger boy turned his gaze from Dean’s piercing emerald green eyes and looked down at the hardwood floor in shame.

“Answer the damn question, Cas!” he shouted louder now, enraged.

“I—!” Castiel gulped like a fish out of water and tears began pouring out of his eyes. “I didn’t want him to, but he tried to touch my… Thingie… and licked my lips…” Castiel stuttered.

“ _No one_ , you hear me, is allowed to touch you if they don’t have permission,” Dean said, his voice dangerously low. “Fuck,” he murmured. “I’m going to take off work tomorrow and keep an eye on you.”

He reached for his phone and speed dialed his office. Bobby picked up on the second ring and Dean explained his situation.

“You sure, son?” Bobby asked over the phone.

Dean turned to the quietly sniffling boy and approached him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him close. “Yeah. I’ll be back in Monday,” Dean said and hung up after a friendly goodbye.

Castiel clutched onto Dean’s jacket and held tight. “Dean, I’m sorry I went to his house… He… He said he had candy and—“

Dean hushed Castiel. “You listen to me from now on, alright Cas?” Dean said sternly, finding himself a little shocked at how domineering he sounded.

“Yes, sir,” Castiel responded, and the taller man decided maybe he did like that address a little bit. Call him a masochist; the name was a little appealing. Cas’ grip tightened and he wiped his nose on Dean’s thin grey tee. It was unsanitary and Dean scowled.

“Blow your nose. And take a shower, I don’t like it when you wear make up,” Dean also state, also shocked at the fact that Castiel immediately let go and went to the bathroom to grab a tissue. The boy came out ten seconds later and walked past Dean, keeping his eyes lowered to the floor as he did so and then scurried up the stairs down the hall.

What the _fuck_ did he just begin?

x **X** x

Castiel came out smelling soapy fresh with the essence of green apple and foggy, overcast city days. It was confusing to explain, but delicious to breathe in when said boy exited the bathroom in only a lavender coloured towel.

“D—Dean—?”

“You got the make up off?” Dean asked simply.

Castiel nodded and Dean noticed that his face looked considerably creamier and soft looking, and Dean had an intense urge to reach out and just feel his cheek with the back of his fingers. He noticeably held himself back and walked past the boy and headed into his room, closing the door behind him.

The dark haired boy stood in the hallway dripping, looking after where the tall man had just been a moment ago.

He had been in this house with Dean for almost four days and the man had yet to pull a move on him. Like, seriously, how slutty did Castiel need to be for him to realize that he was open to, for instance, fucking on his dining room table?

Cas dropped his head and walked across the hallway to his room and closed it behind him. He dressed simply in a pair of black short shorts that were attached in the back to suspenders that crossed over his back and chest. Over than he threw a loose Henley tank top. He was incredibly tempted to apply more make up, but he listened to what Dean said about no more of that. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to organize it.

Sliding a hand down the front of his shorts, Castiel gave himself a tight tug. Instinctually, he let out a high moan and his eyes fell to a close. “Please…” he muttered to himself.

“Cas?” a voice filtered from the other side of the door and then a hard knock.

Castiel gasped in shock and pushed himself back into his shorts before Dean entered and looked around the room. “Dean?”

Dean eyed the boy oddly. “Going to the store. I’ll be back in ten,” he declared.

“I’ll come with y—” Castiel tried to offer.

“No, you’ll stay here. And don’t comb your hair. It looks better messy.” The door closed and Cas could hear Dean stepping down the stairs and then promptly out the door.

Castiel looked in the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door. Running a hand through his hair now, he gave his hair a shake and it fell back into its earlier thump.

 _Oh well,_ Castiel thought, _now’s my chance._

He skipped out of the room and down the hall to Dean’s room. He nervously bit his lip—what he was about to do was beyond inappropriate and even a little restraining order worthy.

The door quietly clicked behind him as he ventured in, taking in the heavy scent of _male_ and _Dean._ Castiel stepped over to the walk in closet. Skimming through the shelves, he picked up a hoodie and then a pair of his dirtiest shoes on the floor. He checked around, nervous again, before walking back to the door to the hall when he stopped.

There was a hamper and inside held an interesting predicament: Those panties he was looking for?

Right at the top, unmistakable crusty white blotches.

Castiel wanted to jump for joy when realization dawned on him that he was making it at least a tiny bit hard for the man—he was succeeding in tempting him.

Digging around unabashedly, Castiel spied a used pair of briefs and fished them out. His eyebrows dropped and he looked at the piece of undergarment like it was a godsend.

Rushing into his own room, Castiel flopped onto the bed. The oversized hoodie slipped on with no resistance and he stuck his arms through the holes, inhaling deeply. His hand slid under his shorts and grasped himself once again, gripping tightly onto the pair of briefs that Dean had worn previously this week.

The shorts slipped past Cas’ balls and the boy began thrusting into the bed sheets. It smelt faintly of feminine perfume or shampoo and the dark haired boy could only assume Dean’s cousin had been in these sheets before.

Castiel licked the crotch of Dean’s underwear and moaned into the article. It was absolutely delicious smelling and Castiel shoved the boxers into his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose.

He wasn’t stimulated enough. He knew he did not have enough time to fuck his ass, but he could surely jack off in less than ten minutes. Small, muffled by the briefs, moans escaped Castiel’s taut lips and his hand began to pump harder.

A shoe that Castiel had snatched from Dean’s closet smelled as close to heaven as it got. Sweaty, yet it had that essence that was _Dean_. And Castiel couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was just so manly, such a turn on. After all, Cas had always been attracted to men like Dean—older, Italian model-like sexy, and completely masochistic.

“A— _uah_!” Castiel screamed, and came with a snarl as he bit into the briefs, no doubt tearing the fabric. As he laid there in post orgasmic bliss, Cas breathed heavily, the fact that Dean could be home any minute dawning on him. Hastily, he snatched up the shoe and placed it back next to the match and then the boxer was tossed back into the hamper with care.

A loud slam notified Castiel that Dean was returning and so the boy rushed out of Dean’s master bedroom and stood in the hall, breathing heavily as Dean began walking up the stairs. He looked ready to say something, but stopped when he took in Castiel’s appearance.

The boy bit his lip, wondering what he might look like. Tired? Completely and utterly fucked-out? God forbid _seductive_? Then it hit him—the warm maroon red hoodie that he had slid on over his tank top…

“Sorry—I didn’t think to bring my own and I got cold—“ Castiel lied; he found his fingers reaching for the hem of the jacket, ready to take it off in embarrassment.

“No,” Dean said abruptly, catching Castiel’s smaller, softer one in his and keeping the hold. “Keep it on. It looks good on you,” as he spoke a small smirk formed on his lips. In complete shock, the older man pushed past Cas and entered the bathroom, placing a plastic bag on the counter.

“It’s almost five. You want to order in or make something quick?” Dean suggested from the other room. He seemed to be restocking something, but Cas didn’t have the heart to glance over and look. Instead he felt himself lethargically leaning against the wall for support.

“Chinese, please,” Castiel said in a small voice.

Dean exited, turning off the light behind him and placed his hand over Castiel’s chest. “Come on, let’s go order.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M

After a night in of Chinese fried rice and chow mein, the boys left to do their own things, at first.

Castiel scurried upstairs and Dean watched that hypnotizing ass of his scuttle down the hall and turn the corner to take the stairs. He was left sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand, staring after the boy.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the TV and pressed the ON button. He decided on watching a horror film so that maybe Castiel would think twice about coming over again and snuggling in. Last time had been one thing, where Cas had rested his small fluffy head on Dean’s bicep and let his hand rest over the blond man’s inner thigh. The boy seemed to think nothing of it the whole time, gently squeezing and massaging the skin there.

A shiver ran down Dean’s spine at the memory. In reality, he loved those small touches. He practically lived for the small shy glances from Castiel’s direction and the slim fingers that would grasp Dean’s larger ones to get his attention.

The film began and it was a typical slasher. It was a zombie infested old western. Hell _yeah_.

Just after the first small character role got killed off, Dean heard a small scampering of feet coming down the stairs. He turned his head instinctually to the noise and saw Castiel in another pair of boy short undies and now another one of Dean’s over sized shirts.

Brows thrown up, Dean could not stress enough how good his clothes looked on Cas. Even though it was one of Dean’s older, more worn tees, Castiel looked comfy and secure as he snuck in next to the blond man, snuggling under the red fluffy comforter.

“Cas—“ Dean said in alarm, and the boy turned his gaze from the TV screen to Dean’s face. And fuck if the man didn’t just melt then and there. “This movie is a little scary; I don’t know if you’re going to be interested…”

The boy shrugged and smiled softly. “It’s okay,” he said simply. Cas was sticking to Dean like white on rice, and Dean couldn’t help but kind of like it. His urge to boss the dark haired boy around waned as he slid in comfortably with the boy, watching the screen.

“You like horror?” Dean asked casually, trying not to acknowledge the soft hand on his lower belly.

“No, but I like you, so… I think I’ll stay,” he said sweetly, drawling circles over Dean’s chest. Dean cocked a brow as he looked down at him but the boy only began giggling and curling in closer to the older man. About an hour into the film, Cas’ hand had sneakily moved from the expanse from Dean’s sternum to his crotch.

And of course, every movie has to have that uncomfortable sex scene.

Cas’ hand found Dean’s fingers and they interlaced, collecting his first two fingers around Castiel’s fist and began pumping, almost absentmindedly.

The pumping went faster and then stopped at once. The two fingers slid into his mouth and he sucked hard. A low, throaty sound escaped Dean’s mouth and Cas slid his eyes up to meet Dean’s shocked ones as he sucked.

“Heh, you’re really not as innocent as you look,” Dean observed, slightly glaring at the boy who had ensnared his hand and now took another two fingers into his mouth, slobbering deliciously all over the four digits.

Castiel made his arousal known when he rubbed his boy short clad crotch against Dean’s thigh and threw his head back, a high moan erupting from him.

Biting his lip as he placed a hand on Dean’s lap to get their faces closer, Castiel licked his upper lip and whispered, “I’m kind of a slut, aren’t I?” His wet mouth pressed against Dean’s and the blond man could feel himself standing up to his utmost attention in his pants.

Dean’s hot pink tongue slipped inside of Castiel’s mouth and the younger boy moaned in happiness as he began to suck away at it, bobbing his head back and forth on the delicious thing.

“You’re the dirtiest fucking slut,” Dean told the dark haired boy who only smirked deviously in return, pressing their lips back together. He lifted Cas up and placed him on his lap, snarling into the kiss. “And you fucking know it, don’t you?”

“Yes! Oh, yes,” Castiel cried, feeling their erections rubbing together. The boy snaked his arms around Dean’s neck and he pressed their chests together, raking his fingers through Dean’s military short haircut.

“Will you do as I say?” Dean asks suddenly. Castiel hardly breaks the kiss to let out a feverish ‘ _fuck yesss’_ to which Dean lifts his fingers into Cas’ hair and yanks back harshly, pulling their lips apart.

Castiel snarls and it’s the manliest thing Dean has ever seen on the boy. His thick pink lips drawl back and show the clenched pearly teeth. Castiel is eighteen after all. It turns Dean on to no end and he can’t help but whisper, “You do _not_ curse around me, got it boy?” He snarled then. “Once again and you’ll get a nice, hard spanking.”

The boy could only whimper in submission as the hold loosened and he went straight for Dean’s neck only to bite and place wet kisses down his jugular.

“You want my cock?” Dean asked abruptly, hot breath hitting Cas’ ear. The boy’s head laden with fluffy black hair nodded. “I want you to suck me off, Cas,” he spoke lower now, just a tone above being scratchy.

The boy scooted back on Dean’s lap so that he was now hardly sitting on the man’s knees and there was enough space for him to arch his back to press his face into Dean’s crotch.

Hesitant fingers work Dean’s button undone and then his zipper. Sliding the fabric briefs down with the jeans, the older man’s large cock pops out, standing straight against his hard chest. A small patch of brown hair was cropped right above Dean’s almost throbbing cock that Castiel noticed when he placed his hand around it carefully.

“Such a nice cock, Sir,” Castiel said politely, although it was on the verge of this situation sounding like it was apart of some sort of office role-play. Not breaking their eye contact, he dipped his head down and flattened out his tongue on the underside of Dean’s cock, licking from base to head and then enveloping the entire fat tip in his mouth. Dabbing his tongue out, Cas teased the slit, smirking slightly as he could see the effect he had on the man below him.

“Yeah, lick it like a lollipop,” Dean encouraged, and Cas licked and sucked on the tip some more. “Mmmph, you ever done this before?”

Those deep azure eyes met Dean’s and the boy slid his mouth down from the tip down the shaft, working as far as he could down his length before pulling back and letting the cock go with a small _pop_. “I’ve always had Dylan,” Castiel said in that rough voice of his.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed and his fingers curled around Cas’ neck and pushed him off. “Who the fuck is that?” Dean demanded and an upset (and hurt, but not like he would admit that) snarl formed on his lips.

Castiel’s expression changed from that of fear to comical relief. “Dylan? Dean… Are you jealous?” he asked, licking his bottom lip.

“Tell me who the fuck he is and we’ll see, Cas,” Dean stated, his eyes practically slits.

A smirk formed on Cas’ lips and he looked down. “Dylan is my dildo.”

Dean visibly paled. He quickly covered himself by using the hand that was tight at Cas’ throat and dragged him over back onto his cock, enjoying the sound of Castiel chocking slightly at the roughness of his mouth plunging on his dick. “Maybe I’ll get to meet Dylan. See what he can do to you,” Dean suggested, slipping his fingers down Castiel’s crack and rubbing at the dry hole there.

One slick from saliva finger slipped inside and then vanished completely as Dean was up to his knuckle inside of Cas. The young man moaned heartily on the dick and only pushed down further and harder on Dean’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean moaned. “Gotta get you nice and wet, boy,” Dean murmured and Castiel moaned more at the harsh words.

“Please, Sir; fuck me with your fingers,” Castiel said in a rough, fucked-out voice. A hard hand came down on the boy’s ass in a loud slap, and Cas screamed as he jutted up, losing the cock from his mouth and ground his hips on Dean’s thigh.

“What did I say about cursing?” the older man asked, leaning in and licking the shell of Castiel’s ear and pressing in two more fingers at once. The boy only screamed out louder, the pain slowly seeping into pleasure as Dean’s fingers fucked into him.

“S—sorry, sir,” Castiel said, tears leaking from his eyes at the intense pain-pleasure imbalance.

“Why don’t you sit on me now, Castiel?” Dean asked pleasantly, his hand letting go of the tight hold on the boy’s neck, leaving bruises there no doubt.

Castiel pulled Dean’s shirt over his head and stepped one foot out of his panties before he helped Dean slide his jeans down his thighs and rest them after his knees to allow them to sag to the floor

Dean’s hands found Castiel’s very prominent hips and cradled them with care, as if he were a precious antique doll. “Come on, right on my lap, Sweetheart,” Dean guided the boy carefully. “So beautiful.”

Castiel bit his lip as he positioned himself over Dean’s dick. Their source of lube was limited to Dean’s pre-cum and Castiel’s spit, so it was expected to be slightly painful.

“This your first cock, Cas?” Dean asked snarkily. The boy above him blushed and didn’t meet his eyes. Instead, Cas reached down and got a grasp on Dean’s flushed cock and stroked it before leading it to his nicely stretched out hole.

As his head slipped in, Castiel’s hand clasped on Dean shoulder and he squeezed tight. “A— _auh_! Dean!” he cried.

Slipping down further and further, Dean fell into a deep euphoria, the feeling of this kid clamped around his dick almost too much for him. “Better than Dylan?” Dean ground out.

“Dylan is a pencil in comparison, S—Sir! Oh fuuu—“ Castiel said, catching himself and stopping. Dean was merciless with his attack. He slapped his hand hard over Castiel’s left ass cheek. The boy yipped but it didn’t stop there. Dean slapped him in exactly the same spot and more tears from shock and the pain of his ass getting practically ripped apart rolled out of the dark haired boy’s eyes.

“Tell me in exact, vivid detail Cas. What do you want me to do?”

To Castiel, this question sounded kind of like a trick. How could he ask what he so heartily want to beg for but couldn’t use any of the proper inappropriate words.

“Fucking _speak,_ Cas,” Dean growled, using his upper body strength to lift Castiel’s plump ass up and down his length with no help.

“Har—harder,” Castiel said squeakily.

“You try to trick people into believe you’re this small, helpless, little fucking angel when you really are just a bitch in heat for my cock,” Dean spoke dirtily. “ _Aren’t you?”_ he asked, whispering directly into Cas’ ear.

He shivered and nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out obscenities and obnoxiously loud moans. “Yyyess,” he groaned.

The hands on his hips started working harder and faster, slamming Castiel’s ass down on his cock until he was fully sheathed. Dean pulled him all the way out and the dark haired boy whimpered, feeling so empty when the man decided to trade places with him, slamming him into the warm, comfy fabric of the sofa. “Gunna fuck you into this couch,” he growled out, finding Castiel’s hole again and forcefully pushing in.

Castiel cries out, drool now sloppily spraying from his lips. He lifts his hips to meet Dean’s in unison, and soon enough, both boys and moaning or making their own sounds of pleasure.

“Going to make me cum, Cas? You want that?”

The boy moaned in response.

Dean slammed extra hard into him. “Speak, slut!”

“Y—yes, Dean!” he cried out as the pounding didn’t end, but continued plowing did not cease. Cas lifted his arms up from behind his head to circle around Dean’s neck and pull him down. Dean pressed a hard, hot kiss to the boy’s lips before he lowered his lips to Castiel’s nipple and tugged on the already blossomed nubs.

“I’m going to tell you when to cum, got it?” he growled out, lifting his mouth from Castiel’s chest.

The younger boy nodded as if in terror. “Yes, please make me cum, Sir!”

This brought a smirk to Dean’s lips and he leaned in and bit on Castiel’s left nipple. The onslaught of ramming inside of him did not stop, but—if possible—increased.

Castiel slovenly allowed his tongue to escape his mouth, his breathing increased as it by double and he pushed his hips in to meet Dean’s.

“I want you to cum, Castiel, now,” Dean said, and his dick angled inside of him hit that special sweet spot that the boy had only achieved once or twice before. He screamed, screaming as loud as he could and didn’t even need to touch his cock as it all rushed out of him and he was cumming over his naked chest.

“Shit,” Dean groaned and the intense clenching of his ass made Dean cum inside of the boy.

Castiel was a hyperventilating mess over Dean’s chest. His fingers scrabbled for purchase while he tried desperately to keep his eyes open.

They were both coming down from their highs, gazes locking and holding. For a long moment, Dean thought that he had forgotten to breathe. The older man didn’t want to move, didn’t want to do practically anything other than just watch the dark haired boy whimper and shake.

The tiredness in his electric blue eyes however broke Dean out of his trance and he saw that the boy was disoriented and exhausted.

Just looking as lost and adorable as he did in those moments, Dean wanted to tease him more.

“Time for bed, baby?” he asked, a small cocky smile on his lips.

The dark haired boy nodded, sliding off of Dean with a little wet _pop._ Both men moaned in unison as their slippery chests created a sweet friction.

Dean shuffled the small boy into his arms and walked him up the stairs, the both of them completely stark naked.

First things first, Dean couldn’t let him go to bed all sticky and wet like he was. Naturally, the lighter haired man brought him into his bathroom with him and into his walk in shower. Castiel slumped to the tiled floor while Dean turned on the heavy spray.

“Don’t fall asleep,” the older reprimanded.

He stepped in only a moment later and hoisted Castiel up into his arms where he softly cradled him, willing the younger boy to stand while he cleaned him. Suds of soap filled almost every corner of the tall shower space, including each other’s bodies.

Dean’s tough hands guided Castiel out of the shower when the smaller boy refused to budge and turned back.

“Thank you for cleaning me, Sir,” Castiel regarded politely.

The taller man sort of half smiled. “Cas, you know you don’t have to—“

“Oh, but I insist,” the boy said as innocently as he could as he slowly sank down to his knees before Dean, the insistent stream of water sprayed over his reddened shoulders.

Although he thought he wasn’t up for it, Dean was once again surprised this evening when Castiel’s lips wrapped tightly and hotly around his flushed head. Naturally, Dean tilted his skull back against the tiled wall and exhaled deeply. “Fuck, you little fucking tease…”


	4. Chapter 4

How did things get like this?

He was regretful—no, he really wasn’t.

Dean supposed after fucking Castiel the first time something inside of him would snap and he would temporarily lock down, refusing to ever speak to the boy again.

Instead, Castiel had meaningfully wandered into his room, wearing another one of Dean’s tees that he stole sometime when the elder was out. Under the oversized garment, of course, was a surprise—a lacy black thong that just hardly covered his ball sack and definitely revealed his plump backside.

The lighter haired man could reach his hands up into the shirt and latch onto Cas’ hard nipples, tugging lightly to bring the younger closer.

“I want you to be my Daddy,” Castiel whispered, climbing into bed with the man.

At first, Dean didn’t know how to respond. The word ‘no’ never came to mind. “You can be Daddy’s cockslut. How fitting,” he mused harshly.

The boy’s hands lingered over Dean’s hard stomach for only a moment before they slipped under the loose waistband of the man’s sweats and he was reaching in for what laid beyond the short tufts of dark hair that no doubt smelled like sweat.

“Are you honestly horny right now? It’s eight am,” Dean asked, perking up at Castiel’s eagerness. The younger man slipped in under the covers with Dean, sliding over so that he was half on top of him, his face in the nook of Dean’s shoulder and neck junction.

The soft hand began to work up and down the length, and Dean realized he wasn’t going to get an answer.

"Well aren’t you a bad little girl; wearing panties when you knew you were going to come in and get fucked."

A loud moan erupted from Castiel’s mouth. “I’m sorry,” he murmured into Dean’s neck, biting down softly on the skin there.

"They get in my way.  And for that, you don't get to wear them again," the man said sternly and slid out from under the boy, yanking his small hand off of his cock. Reaching over to the side table, Dean reached into a slightly ajar drawer and pulled out a silvery weapon. “Such a shame, they’re so cute…” he murmured into Castiel’s collarbone.

He whipped open the jackknife and let the shiny blade run along Castiel’s smooth skin before they found his generous curved hips. The cool of the knife dipped into the tight strand of satin that was digging into the younger boy’s skin. After enough pressure was applied, the material snapped and broke open, revealing the creamy skin of Castiel’s crotch, his pubic hair completely shaved as if to look like he had never gone through puberty yet.

Now that things were moving a little slower, Dean could get a better look at the boy. Cas’ cock was standing up at a not so impressive length, his balls drawn tight and a small gap between the insides of his creamy thighs. He was a sight.

The ripped garment was tossed aside with ease. Kneading hands worked their way up to Castiel’s crotch and the boy let slip a soft, “Oh, yes…”

"I didn't say you could make any noise, Princess.  All you get to do is call me Daddy.  No _yes_ or _no_.  Daddy, or these panties soaked in cum get wadded into your mouth all day."

He caught on quick. “But Daddy…”

“Not gunna spank you this time if you listen, baby,” Dean offered, bending his back so that he had his mouth hovering over Cas’ small dick. His breathing alone was making the dark haired boy arch with want and excitement.

“ _Uhn_! Daddy…!”

“You want me to eat you out, huh, honey?” he asked, spreading his soft thighs apart roughly and then pulling the boy so that his plump ass was on Dean’s lap. “Lick you wide open?”

Cas’ ass cheeks were spread apart with ease and lifted up to meet Dean’s awaiting mouth. Too much sensation flooded Castiel at once as he felt the blond haired man’s hot wet tongue flick at his closed hole. Small, breathy moans escaped the boy’s mouth, but no audible language that Dean could decipher.

“Good girl,” Dean quietly mused, inhaling deeply as he tongued Cas’ rim. A spit-slicked finger probed Castiel’s hole, and to the blond man’s surprise, slid right in. He let out a shocked sound, slinking back onto his haunches. “You prepped yourself for me, did you? You little fucking slut.”

“Unnng, wanted to please you, Daddy…” His words were broken and lethargic. He received a loud slap on his ass for speaking too much.

“You’re so loose I could just slide my cock in here with no lube,” Dean spoke, muffled by the proximity of Cas’ ass and his face. “Wanna bet?”

x **X** x

It was basically a routine now. Dean woke up from Castiel’s loud mouth slurping the pre-cum from Dean’s already hard cock in the mornings. He practically couldn’t fall asleep until he had given Cas a hard fuck in every room of the house, even the hammock in the backyard—that was particularly the most thrilling experience. One of Dean’s neighbors, Balthazar something, had walked out onto his balcony at the top level of his house and looked down to see Dean fucking hard into Castiel’s abused red ass, the boy crying for dear mercy.

Even at work Dean would have the most vivid daydreams, imagining Castiel in all the most provocative positions—in his lap at his desk, _on his desk…_ that one was a must.

Today Dean had to stay overtime at work to speak to a couple men who wanted to affiliate their businesses with Dean’s so he had to stay for a couple meetings.

When he returned home, he noticed the delicious scent in the air. He shut the door as quietly as he could and went up the stairs, wanting to change into something a little more comfy. He took off his slacks and blazer and changed into a pair of dark washed jeans and a plain tee.

He entered the kitchen now. Castiel was at the sink, washing some dishes. Behind him was a plate of delicious looking cupcakes, each with a different pastel colour frosting and sprinkles.

Cas looked up as Dean entered and smiled. “Dean,” he said softly in acknowledgment. He turned around to retrieve the plate of cupcakes. Only, in doing so, he revealed his naked backside. His entire back and ass was stark naked, only his front covered by the girly apron he must’ve gone out and gone when Dean was at work today.

“Shit,” Dean cursed under his breath, feeling his cock perks up at the little surprise that was Castiel Novak.

“How was your day?” the younger man asked casually, ignoring how Dean was beginning to sweat and lick his lips hungrily.

Castiel unwrapped one of the cupcakes and brought the pastry to his lips, giving it a small nibble for a taste. He moaned in delight.

“You have got to taste this.” He took an actual bite.

Dean was at his side a second later. “I’d rather taste you,” Dean said seductively, swooping in and licking the corner of Castiel’s lips in an open mouthed kiss to get the crumbs off of his brother in law’s face.

“Ouuh,” Castiel moaned wantonly as Dean slipped behind him and slotted his heavy crotch with the dark haired boy’s plump ass.

“You’ve got the best ass, Cas.” Dean chuckled. “How about you show me what you’ve been doing all afternoon, yeah?”

Castiel blushed heavily and turned around in Dean’s grip, lifting up the front of his frilly apron and flashing Dean with his excited little cock.

The blond haired man slipped a hand on the back of Cas’ knees and lifted the boy up onto the marble counter, ignoring his little whine of surprise of the coldness.

“Open up your legs for me a little wider, ‘kay Sweetheart?” Dean requested. Castiel always did as Dean asked him, grasping a hand on either thigh and opening his legs, the crease of his ass opening up.

Dean whipped out his cell phone and pressed a button.

“Wanna take a picture to remember this, is that okay?”

Castiel bit his lip. He wasn’t sure how to feel about being photographed; if the photo was to leak somewhere of him in practical drag, it wouldn’t look so good for him in the future. “Yeah, Daddy. It’s okay.” He smiled.

“On your stomach. I wanna see your beautiful hole.” Castiel almost robotically listened to Dean’s orders and flipped onto his belly, raising his hips so that they were in the air. His knees parted again and he pulled his ass cheeks apart, showing Dean possibly the most intimate part of his entire body. He pressed his face as far into the countertop as possible to keep Dean from seeing his stupid blush.

Dean’s phone didn’t have the sound on, so Castiel couldn’t hear how many photos he was taking. The two men moaned in unison when Dean pressed a lube slicked finger into the hole, wiggling it around and scraping his nail against Castiel’s uber sensitive prostate. “— _Ah_!” he cried out lewdly.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Cas. Fuck, my little brother in law is so fucking hot!” he grunted, sliding more fingers inside of the greedy hole.

“Dean, more,” Castiel moaned, his usual low tone gone and lost. He was all high-pitched squeaky noises now. “Dean—“

“Daddy, baby. I’m your Daddy right now.”

“Unn, Daddy,” he bit his lip, “want you to make me cum.”

Dean breathed heavily and flipped Castiel so that he was on his back again. “I’ll fuck you if you masturbate for me, honey,” Dean said, sugar sweet.

Castiel’s cheeks heated up ten fold. “I—I can’t,” he whined. He didn’t want to do anything humiliating that could be caught on tape. For all he knew, Dean was taping this all right now.

Grabbing Cas by the hair, pulling his head back and exposing the long expanse of neck, free hand running up the column of throat.  "Are you going to disobey me?  I can always banish you from the bed tonight.  Or make you sleep at my feet."

“No,” the boy said stubbornly, the blush refusing to leave him. “Put the phone away.”

Castiel is being a brat, and Dean raises an eyebrow at him in warning.  He doesn't stop teasing, so Dean crosses his arms and gives the verbal, "Castiel..." 

His full name is a warning sign, or a signal that the little boy is expected to instantly become obedient.

Dean perks up and pulls his phone out when Castiel’s embarrassed to hell and back face turns to look the other way, refusing to make eye contact with the man above him as his fingers find his half-hard cock and begin to stroke gently. “Spit in your hand,” Dean orders.

Castiel brings his hand to his face and spits twice—making sure his hand is nice and wet before bringing the hand back down to his cock and stroking again. Since he was so small, he didn’t have to jerk his hand that hard.

“Oh, fuck yeah…” Dean moaned in encouragement. “Brought you something.”

Castiel turned his head back to Dean to see him reveal something long and purple. Shit… that was…

“Thought I forgot?”

Castiel’s toy, _Dylan_ , was almost seven inches with small bumps and ridges.

“Use it. Fuck yourself with it,” Dean ordered, thrusting it into Castiel’s free hand. “Castiel.”

Castiel didn’t have that much of a problem sliding it in. Pretty much the whole week he had kept himself so loose for Dean that just slipping something as familiar as his sex toy was as simple as snapping his fingers.

“Harder. Stuff it all the way in,” Dean breathed harshly. Castiel scowled as he pushed it further and further in. He began groaning as the ridges on the toy scraped his insides. “Oh, fuck. Look at my cock, I’m so hard,” he groaned, turning the phone so that it showed his impressive cock standing up to attention.

Castiel couldn’t rip his eyes off of the tremendous cock. Unconsciously he breathed, “Mmmm, want it…”

“Jesus, what a cockslut. You’re a cockslut. You know that right?”

The boy tried hard to keep a straight face. “Y—yes Daddy,” he whimpered.

“Need you to cum, baby, so I can fuck you,” Dean pleaded. It appeared to be just the right incentive as the boy began to pound the dildo inside of himself harder. Lewd little moans escaped his swollen lips and the older man held out the phone closer to Cas’ face to get a close up.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation and tried to make an effort to control the noises he was making but Dean wasn’t having any of that.

“Hey,” Dean barked. “Open your eyes for me. Let me see those gorgeous blue eyes, love.” Castiel obliged finally and peeked an eye open, looking like a terrified little puppy up at the camera. “Perfect, Cas, perfect. I wanna hear more of those slutty noises, please.”

Castiel made a conscious effort to make more of his little irresistible cries. “D—Dean!” he yipped. “Ah! Ah! Ah!”

His hand was flying, pumping the dildo harder and faster inside of himself. “Fuck you’re making me so hard, Princess.”

“Com—coming! It’s coming, Dean!” he cried out loud. His eyes found Dean’s extremely interested ones and pumped harder inside of himself.

His hand yanked and twisted his cock, and his orgasm burst out. Castiel was screaming in earnest, enjoying every second of the waves of pleasure.

After it ended, Castiel was still lying on the counter, breathing deeply and staring at the camera now fearlessly.

“Was that good, Daddy?” he asked, licking his lips.

Dean leant in and kissed Castiel hard on the lips, angling the camera so that it could record the act.

“Mmm, very good for Daddy, Princess,” he spoke hotly on his lips. “Gonna fuck you raw now.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Cas, Sam and Anna are getting in tomorrow. I’m going to pick them up at eight in the morning. Do you want to come?” Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen, spotting his mug of coffee already made. “Cas?” Dean called; he could have sworn he heard Castiel down here.

Of course he was behind the couch playing with Ruby. When Dean peered over and caught sight of it, he cocked a brow, noting that Castiel was dressed in a plaid miniskirt and a short-sleeved button down shirt that looked like it belonged to a school uniform. It was a shock that the boy’s outfits still surprised him like this.

“Having fun?” he deadpanned.

The dark haired boy jumped. “Dean! You scared me!”

“I’ve been talking to you,” Dean said, annoyed. “Figures, little brat isn’t listening.” He huffed. He walked back to the counter and picked up his steaming hot coffee and took a sip.

“W—what did you ask?” Castiel asked in a small voice, sliding onto his knees and placing the rabbit on the couch.

“I said that Sam and Anna get in tomorrow morning and I was going to get them. I was wondering if you wanted to come along so I can drop you off at your sister’s house,” he stated. Castiel looked a little out of it, running his fingers down his hairless legs.

“No,” he answered in a low voice.

“No what?” Dean replied, tilting his head to the side and scrutinized the boy. Castiel seemed to crumble a little bit when Dean stared so expectantly at him. They had fallen so easily into their slave-master relationship that even outside of the bedroom Castiel naturally submitted to his Dean.

“I don’t want to return home,” he admitted. “I—I like it here.”

“Well you’ve already missed too much school as it is. Don’t you worry about any tests you might have?” he questioned, setting his finished cup of coffee in the sink.

Castiel looked up at Dean with his big azure eyes. “I’m a senior. My school ends in two weeks. I don’t believe there is much to worry about for me now a day… Besides…” he drifted off.

Dean stepped up to the younger boy and clasped his chin in his fingers, yanking his face up so that his downcast eyes could meet Dean’s green ones. “Besides what, Castiel?”

The dark haired boy whimpered softly, not wanting to reveal his number one problem. “Besides, err, losing you.”

Dean let go of Castiel’s chin and took a step back. “Huh,” he mused, licking the front of his teeth. “That’s cute.”

“Dean!” Castiel cried, his eyes welling up with tears. It was cute? It was cute that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve, wanting to show the man he had fallen in love with that he really cared for him, that he wanted to have something more with him than just sex.

“What do you want, Cas? I have a meeting to go to,” he sighed. Castiel knew better than to bother Dean in the mornings. He had explained to the younger boy over dinner one night how an important man in the engineering world, Dick Roman, had wanted to become business partners.

“What—what do you, um,” Castiel didn’t know how to put it.

“Spit it out,” Dean demanded.

“What do you think of m—me?”

“What do I think of my younger brother in law?” Dean questioned, chuckling. When he put it like that, it made Castiel feel dirty and awkward, as if what they were doing was something bad. Which in a way, it could be interpreted as that. “Are you asking me if I think you’re a good kid?”

“What do you think of me in terms of, in terms of _me_. Not my behavior or anything.” He twiddled his thumbs nervously and a bright scarlet colour flooded his cheeks.

Dean pursed his lips. “Fuck buddy, I guess,” he admitted truthfully.

A small, surprised whimper noise escaped Castiel’s lips.

“Gotta go, Bud. I’ll catch you later,” he spoke fondly, running his hands through Castiel’s messy hair.

And then he watched the man he loved obliviously walk down the hall and through the front door. He even heard the lock turn as to lock Castiel safely inside.

He just stared for what felt like hours.

x **X** x

Castiel didn’t speak to Dean as they drove to the airport to pickup their respective siblings.

Sam and Anna looked happy, and that made both silent boys happy.

“It was great!” Anna gushed, wrapping her little brother up into a hug. “I missed you so much! How was Dean?”

Castiel just blushed and glanced over in the direction of Dean helping Sam put the luggage in the back of his Impala. He didn’t exactly know how to respond. Instead, he brought his thumb up to his lips and absentmindedly chewed. “He was nice to me, Anna. I had fun.”

“That’s good to hear, Sweetie. You ready to go home? Back to school, god forbid?” she joked, pressing his head to her bosom and slipping into the back of the car with her.

Sam took shotgun and Dean headed off to Anna’s house more inland. It took about an hour, but Castiel was happy to finally be home. He was a little resentful still from Dean being so harsh and brash to him.

Dean’s younger brother was still moving in with Anna and Castiel so Sam would return to Dean’s house to pack more of his stuff. Anna gave Dean a very grateful hug, gushing nonstop about how thankful she was for him looking after her little brother.

“Please. It was nothing, call me whenever you need a babysitter,” Dean shrugged, hugging her back and smiling genuinely, looking past the pretty redhead and winking at Castiel who was clad in a flowery blue dress and a bit of make up.

Was that all Dean thought of the week Castiel had spent with him? Just a job? Hell, was Anna or Sam going to pay him for his good deed? Castiel was outraged! He ignored the little affectionate gesture and headed into his house, hearing Anna create an excuse for his rudeness.

Anna entered the house and slammed the door behind her, walking into the kitchen and seeing Castiel sitting on one of the barstools playing on his Nintendo 3DS. Anna rolled her eyes.

“What’s the problem, Cas?” she asked. Castiel didn’t mean to glare at her and scowl, but he didn’t like her using Dean’s nickname.

“My name is Castiel, Anna,” he said calmly, looking back to his game.

“Okay. What’s up? Something’s wrong here,” she declared, placing her hands on her hips. “Did something happen between Dean and you?”

Castiel’s lips formed a hard line and he sighed loud and dramatically. He was being a brat, he knew it, but Dean had pissed him off so much yesterday. “No, I’m just tired. Sorry for being such a burden, Anna,” he scoffed.

“Castiel! What the hell?” Anna called after Castiel as he left the room stomping. He didn’t want to be so rude to his sister who did nothing but love and care for him, but he couldn’t control his anger.

He slammed the door behind him and started sobbing uncontrollably. He sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. “Dean hates me…” he whispered to himself. “I’m just a _fuck-buddy_ to him,” he spoke bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

_A month and a half later..._

* * *

 

“Hey Dean?”

“Hey what, Sammy?” Dean replied offhandedly. He was flipping through a book that he wasn’t sure he was enjoying so much. Bela Talbot had recommended it to him, but it was a little too chick-flicky for him. He tossed it onto the couch beside him and stood up, stretching his back muscles.

“Was wondering what you were doing this weekend, man,” he said.

Dean stood at his counter, leaning his arm on the cool marble surface. “I’m free,” he lied. He told Bela he would come over. “What did you have in mind?”

“Anna and I won tickets to see a baseball came in south California and we were wondering if you could, you know, come over and watch the baby,” he joked. Dean laughed.

“Again?” he asked, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack. “Doesn’t the kid have any friends?” he asked.

In all truth, Dean felt terrible about how their last encounter had ended. He had been a dick to Castiel. He hadn’t considered the unruly haired boy’s feelings, only his own. Honestly Dean didn’t know why he had said that he just saw the boy as a fuck buddy. He had known Cas for only two or so weeks before he had to take care of him and it had never really impacted the man how much he cared about Castiel.

“Dean, you know we already talked about this. Not exactly prom king at his school. Besides, he graduated—which you missed. Did you know he specifically asked for _you_ to come and you ignored all my calls and emails?” Sam huffed. “You dropped the ball, dude.”

“Sam, I’m his babysitter. His brother in law. I’m not very important in his life,” Dean said, and it was a blatant lie. Sam didn’t know that, but Dean did, and it hurt that he was being such a dick about it. He knew he should have replied to those emails and just attended the damn thing.

Although he wasn’t there right next to his brother, Dean knew that he was probably rolling his eyes exasperatedly right about now. Thinking what a dick he was being, seemed about right. “Never mind, D—“

“Yeah, I’ll be over. What time do you need me to be there?”

x **X** x

The flight was early, like, really early. Anna and Sam had to head out at around four am to catch their six thirty flight to Los Angeles. Why they were going all out and staying at one of those fancy Four Seasons hotels just for some dumb baseball game, Dean had no idea. Never been a fan.

So Dean arrived around six (although he assured Anna and Sam he would be over right after they left) and set his duffle bag in the guest bedroom, putting his spare keys on the desk, making sure to keep quiet as to not wake up Castiel.

Deciding he would try to make a good impression on the boy, especially since he had kind of fucked things up last time, Dean thought he would make Cas some breakfast. He was really no good, but how hard was making eggs and hash browns? Orange juice was already in the fridge and miniature bratwurst could easily be heated up.

The kitchen was bustling and soon enough Dean had produced two beautiful (well, in his opinion) plates of breakfast for his little brother in law and himself.

That was probably when the doe-eyed boy ridden with bedhead decided to make his appearance.

“D—Dean?” he asked in utter shock.

Dean’s eyes snapped up when he heard the soft, completely divine voice of Castiel Novak, the gorgeous little bombshell in his late teens that the brunette man had learned to develop such an intense affection for.

He couldn’t help the wolfish smirk that formed on his lips. “Morning Sleeping Beauty, how was your sleep?” he asked, slipping so easily into the flirty conversation starter.

“I—I… D—Dean!” he stumbled once again. Dean looked at him kind of like, _Yeah, dude, it’s really me. No hallucinating_. “What—why are you here!?”

The older boy snorted. “What, your sister didn’t tell you? They went to that baseball game in SoCal.”

Castiel just stood there a little longer, staring openly at Dean.

Then it occurred to Dean, “They didn’t tell you, did they?”

The dark haired boy lowered his gaze and shook his head.

“All right, well, you’ve got yourself a weekend with me whether you like it or not, kid,” Dean snarked, smirking at the slightly sullen boy. “Hey, I made you some food. Are you hungry?”

“This is a rare occurrence,” Castiel noted sardonically.

“Yeah, well.” Dean didn’t know what to say. His cheeks flared up and he scratched the back of his head, not willing to acknowledge the fact that he went out of his way to make some food for the boy. “Eat up, Baby.”

Dean paled. Castiel froze mid-step. He hadn’t meant to.

The taller brunette man forced down a heavy gulp. The little term that the two men had used often about a month and a half ago to engage in sexual activities with one another was potentially off limits. Dean had just let it slip.

Would it be totally inappropriate if Dean imagined Castiel moving closer towards him across the kitchen, whispering, “ _I’d rather you eat_ me _, Daddy_ …”

Instead, like a cold slap in the face, Castiel muttered, “I’m not extremely hungry right now, Dean.”

“Castiel, eat,” Dean ordered. The boy standing before Dean crumbled and lowered his gaze, shifting his weight on his feet before stepping past the older boy and taking a seat on the stool at the counter. Honestly, Dean’s amazed Castiel still submits so damn easily to his smallest gestures.

The boy picked up his fork and speared a fluffy, yellow scrambled egg and brought it to his lips, puckering them before splitting apart.

Dean gulped.

Also at this point Dean had taken notice of what Castiel is wearing. Literally, it was a nightie. And the slightly see through baby blue fabric was riding up his upper thigh fast.

“What have you done so far this summer?” Dean inquired.

Castiel swallowed heavily and still refused to meet Dean’s eyes. “Hanging out with Anna,” he replied in a low voice.

Dean cocked a brow. “You mean you haven’t done anything at all this entire summer? Man, you’ve gotten boring, Cas,” Dean snarked. At this, Castiel’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he continued to push more food past his pouty lips.

There was a long pause before Castiel and Dean both paused eating at looked up at each other. “Have you fucked anyone since me, De—Dean?” Castiel wondered timidly.

The elder man swallowed the food in his mouth and smirked, cocking a brow at the boy. “What is it to you? I know you’re mad at me for calling you my _fuck-buddy_ ,” Dean said flirtatiously, putting emphasis on the last part. He knew it struck a nerve in Cas and it made Dean flutter with excitement.

The soft red lips that belonged to Castiel frowned, the timid blush creeping back up onto his creamy cheeks. “Answer the question.”

“Not going to lie, Cas, but yeah. Remember my neighbor? Bela, the slutty brunette. Fucked her three times _yesterday_.”

Castiel had to calm himself internally. _There’s nothing romantic. Nothing romantic_ , he reminded himself. _Dean doesn’t like her like he likes m_ … _?_

“I bet you haven’t been fucked, huh?” Dean asked unabashedly. “Not since my dick, right?”

“I’ve learned to have more respect for myself, Dean, and I don’t appreciate you—“

“Shut up,” Dean said forcefully and the younger male clamped his mouth shut. Dean hadn’t yelled or anything, but the sternness in his voice made Castiel tremble in his seat. “I want you to come over here and get down on your knees, Sweetheart.”

Another hot blush flooded Castiel’s cheeks and he made a weird choking sound from his throat. His little dick perked up from under his lacy nightie and little butterflies erupted in his chest. As much as he hated to admit it, Castiel had wanted Dean’s cock—scratch that— _Dean,_ since the harsh reality check he had given him over a month ago.

“You listening? Remember; if you listen you don’t get a spanking on that juicy little ass of yours,” Dean said and swiped his fat tongue over his upper lip.

Castiel felt like a magnet attracted to Dean. He rose from his seat, stepping his bare feet onto the cold tile of the kitchen floor.

“Mouth was made for sucking my dick,” Dean groaned, raking his fingers through Castiel’s short ebony hair and getting a good grasp of it at the back of his head. He yanked back the younger boy’s head and assessed his entire face. “Forgot how beautiful you are, Cas.”

He leaned in and pressed his angel feather soft lips to Castiel’s throat and held them there for a few seconds before pulling away. His lusty green eyes were drinking in another look at Castiel’s slightly terrified, slightly turned-on-beyond-return azure blue eyes.

Dean didn’t need to apply any pressure to Castiel’s head to get the boy to slowly sink to his knees and situate himself between Dean’s bare feet. The hand in his hair didn’t remove itself. Castiel leaned in and nuzzled the side of his face into Dean’s hardening crotch.

“Missed you, Dean,” Castiel murmured, more to himself than to his partner. Apart of Castiel felt a little foolish, a little bit like he was getting tricked right now. Why hadn’t Dean acknowledged more about how he had been a huge asshole to him when he had called Cas just his ‘fuck-buddy’? Castiel knew that he must’ve felt somewhat amount of remorse.

“Missed you too, Baby.”

Castiel clumsily yanked down Dean’s jeans zipper with his nimble fingers and then pulled down the entire article of clothing until it passed his ass. When the dark haired boy reached inside of Dean’s (just like he remembered) extra tight black briefs and got a grasp of him, both Dean and Cas made mutual sounds of pleasure.

“Put your mouth on it, Gorgeous,” Dean encouraged. Castiel didn’t honestly need it.

The smaller boy started stroking his length as he craned his neck closer and wrapped his hot lips around Dean’s tip. As he began to suck on the extremely flushed head, Dean continued to make sexy and complementing sounds.

“Before I cum from just watching this, let’s take this into the other room, yeah?” Dean suggested, reaching down and grabbing Castiel by the armpits and hauling him up so that he was in the warm arms of Dean Winchester. The boy loved this feeling almost as much as when the older man pounded his ass with his ravenous cock.

Just as Dean set Cas down on the plush white leather couch in the living room (not before moving all of the expensive looking and breakable items that Anna would notice missing out of the way first), the phone began to ring.

“Ignore it.”

“No,” Castiel said defiantly. “It could be Anna,” he added and reached over to pick up the fancy home phone. Not surprisingly, it was Anna.

Dean just glared.

“What? She gets suspicious really easily,” Castiel explained, a hot blush settling in between his ears.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want her and Sammy coming home early, would we?” Dean snarked, settling in between Castiel’s legs, kneeling on the hardwood floor.

“Hello?” Castiel answered politely.

“ _Hello? Castiel?”_ came Anna’s probing voice.

“Yes, it’s me, Anna. I just woke up,” he lied, adding in a yawn to make it more believable.

“ _You’ve seen Dean then?”_ she asked, her voice lowering.

Castiel sighed. “Yes, I saw him. I know that you and Sam skipped out to go see a baseball gam— _aah_!” he cried out.

Looking down, Castiel realized he hadn’t been paying Dean any attention since he answered the phone. Dean was fondling Cas’ balls and tonguing the boy’s slit at his head. “ _Castiel! Castiel? Are you okay_?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel croaked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The dark haired boy turned his eyes back to Dean to watch as the brunette man curled two thick fingers into his own mouth and began sucking voraciously.

“W—what?”

“ _I asked if you were being a good boy for Dean?”_ Anna repeated, sounding a little annoying and worried.

“I’m being a good boy, Anna,” Castiel responded, mesmerizing eyes watching with excitement as Dean swirled the fingers in his mouth before he released them with a pop and brought them to Castiel’s twitching hole.

“Extremely good fucking boy,” Dean whispered under his breath, bringing his lips to Castiel’s asshole and kissing it tenderly.

“ _What have you done together so far?_ ” Anna inquired next. What was this? Twenty Questions? Castiel was getting really agitated really fast.

Two fingers at once enter Castiel’s throbbing fuck-hole and he cries out again into the phone, breathing heavily with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“ _Are you alright? Are you coming down with something? Oh… I shouldn’t have left you there, Honey, I’m so sorry—“_ Anna apologized profusely.

“No, no!” Castiel cried. The sick thing did sound like a good cover up, though. “I’m fine Anna, really.” To continue the act, he made two loud and sharp coughs.

“ _Dean isn’t being mean to you, is he?”_ Anna probed. “ _How is he treating you?”_

Just as another one and a half fingers were inserted into Castiel’s sphincter, Castiel tried his damnedest to suppress his long groan. Anna was asking him the exact same questions as she had asked Cas the second day he had stayed over at Dean’s house.

“Asshole’s so tight, Baby, haven’t you been playing with yourself?” Dean asked, bringing his lips to Castiel’s small cock and sucking the whole thing into his mouth.

“He’s treating me fine, Anna! When will you stop asking me so many questions?” Castiel tried hard to keep his cool, but what with the Greek God in between his legs and his curious older sister in his ear—not to mention his face and body blazing up to two hundred degrees—he was having a hard time. No pun intended.

“ _Fine, if you’re going to be bratty, please put Dean on the phone for me_ ,” she demanded, and Castiel could practically see his big sister turn her nose up on the other side of the line.

“U—uh, that is…” he mumbled, looking down at Dean who was furiously fucking into his asshole currently, “he’s a little busy.”

“ _Castiel? What are you hiding_ —?”

“Hello?” Dean answered the phone smoothly with his free hand. He had heard the whole conversation, just like the time at his house when she had called. She was either extremely over protective (much like how he was when Sam was younger, actually now that he thinks about it) or it was _that time of the month._

Anna began listing things to make for Castiel if he wasn’t feeling well. Dean knew full well that if Castiel wanted to make something to help him feel better, he would be doing it himself. Dean was buffoon in the kitchen.

Dean politely agreed to whatever she said, mainly to get her to shut the fuck up so that he could get back to what he was doing, which at the moment was half-assedly fingering Castiel’s slick hole. It didn’t seem to matter—the boy loved it. His lewd pink tongue was slightly sticking out of his mouth and he was panting like he had been dehydrated for days; his eyes rolling back into his head in delight.

The phone was quickly discarded when Anna said her good-bye. He didn’t even return the gesture—hell no. He was in full Cas-Mode.

Although the feeling was great for the both of them, Dean could tell something was a little off. Maybe it was just his memory deceiving him, but it seemed like Castiel liked to make more noise than this. At the moment, the boy was making not much more than little kitten pants and mewling for _more, more, more_ , but never saying it.

When Dean asserted that Castiel had had enough and was ready for his cock, Dean retracted his fingers. The younger man groaned as the slick feeling escaped him.

“No,” Castiel muttered, and Dean stopped. He realized that they had never really established a safe-word, but ‘no’ was as good as any.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“Can’t here,” he huffed, “Anna will kill me if we get a stain on this couch,” he explained.

This made Dean chuckle for the second time this morning. He reached down and scooped up Castiel, bringing him over to the wall. Okay, so this was not expected. Castiel had surmised that Dean would maybe bring him up to his bedroom or maybe even his own guest bedroom—but he chose the wall. Everything seemed to be feeling worse and worse to him and he had just about had enough.

“Dean…” Castiel muttered, hoping to catch the man’s attention long enough to get him to pause.

Instead, Dean just reached down and fondled Cas’ cock, stroking him up and down and bringing the boy so much pleasure that he could hardly keep himself from bursting.

“Dean!” Castiel said a little louder this time.

“What’s that, Angel?” Dean asked huskily, his voice dropping to a sultry southern accent. Fuck, it was hot. He began to move his lips against Castiel’s own and then down the expanse of Cas’ neck.

With the thrust of Castiel’s small hands, he managed to pry Dean off of him for longer than a second. “I don’t want this!” Castiel finally screamed.

Dean stumbled back, horrified. He looks down at the floor and rubs his wrist. Castiel realizes that Dean is completely naked now and fuck is he everything Castiel has ever dreamed or fantasized about over the past month and _more_.

The man clearly looked panicked. “Cas, look—”

“Don’t ‘ _Cas, look,’_ me!” Castiel cried, surprising Dean with his audacity. It was the first time he had ever seen the boy raise his voice to him. Maybe it was the fact that Cas was in his own home and he felt more comfortable defying Dean than he had at the latter’s house.

There was another long pause and then Dean spoke up. “I’m sorry about what I said, Cas,” Dean tried again. He lifted his eyes up and met Cas’. “Back at my house, I mean. I don’t… I don’t know what I was thinking when I called you that.” He sighed. “You know what, I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry that I’m a total and utter douche and you _should_ hate me. If you want, I can just leave you alone. I’m sure you can take care of yourself.”

Dean hadn’t meant for him to babble like that. There was a hot blush on his face that he couldn’t seem to rid. He was embarrassed of himself and at the same time still extremely turned on. His cock hard against his toned stomach was probably a sign for that.

When he looked back up, he saw angry tears welling up in the boy’s eyes. “You ass… butt!” Castiel screamed at the top of his lungs.

“I’m…?”

“Why can’t you just—just _once_ —let me be angry with you?” he hollered.

“What?” Dean asked softly, but was bombarded with another rant from the boy.

“You’re wrong. Completely wrong, dammit!” what was going on? “Dean, you see, you’re not a douche. Or an ass…” Castiel admitted.

He took a step closer to Dean, and then another. Then the two were just two feet apart and staring at each other.

“You’re perfect,” Castiel finished, lifting up a hand and resting it on Dean’s bicep. “The truth is, I was a fuck-buddy. _Your_ fuck-buddy.” Intense azure blue eyes met Dean’s still confused jade ones. A small shiver of excitement ran down Dean’s spine at the boy’s use of curse words. Hadn’t he banned Cas from using those once…?

“I let myself become your fuck buddy. I was weak; I never spoke up to tell you how I felt about you. I just loved all the attention you were giving me, taking off work and staying up late into the night with me,” Castiel whispered the last bit, trailing his hand from Dean’s hard bicep to the simple silver chain that hung around the older man’s neck, connecting two metal dog tags. The dark haired boy got a good grip on the necklace and yanked. “And the sex was _amazing_ ,” Cas purred.

Dean was no longer thinking with his upstairs head.

“I tried to tell myself that touching myself every single night was wrong—that I shouldn’t be imagining it was you hovering over me, licking me, grabbing me; it was such an impure act to do my sister’s house no less.” The younger man licked his delicious looking cupid-bow lips.

“Cas, we ended this,” Dean said reluctantly, making the strain in his voice noticeable. “And I’m just instigating this even more when I should—“

Unsurprisingly, Castiel fell right for it. His voice fell an octave lower and much sultrier. “You should be on your _knees_ , begging me not to tell Anna and Sam how my vacation at Dean’s house _really_ went. They’re none the wiser.”

“I’d prefer to be on my knees doing something else for you,” Dean responded huskily, not even believing for one second that he just said that! Okay, when had this turned into such a steamy forbidden romance? Not to mention smutty.

His stern voice continued on, and his blue eyes were absolutely hypnotizing. “You should be kissing my feet, Dean.”

“Well if you didn’t have such a baby dick, I’d let you fuck me; if it’s any consolation, Cas. ‘Cause you’re fucking hot like this,” Dean breathed.

“You realize I could out you,” Castiel spoke even huskier. “I don’t ever want you to fuck another slut. No vagina in your entire lifetime. I don’t want to hear that skank’s name ever again, Dean.”

“You got it, Sweetheart,” Dean growled, crushing their bodies together and then their lips.

“I want you to fuck me in my room, on my bed,” Castiel said, the hardness in his tone waning to a shy sternness.

Dean wasted no time whatsoever. Castiel was in Dean’s arms again getting carried up the stairs.

“Fuck me like a princess,” Castiel demanded when Dean threw open the door to his room.

“Fuck you like a queen, baby,” Dean countered, grinning wolfishly at the younger male and licking his lips.

Castiel’s room was not expected. Unlike a usual eighteen going on nineteen-year-old boy’s room, Cas’ bedroom was pink. His bed was a four posted large queen-size with a nest of pillows and covers. Instead of blinds there were flowery curtains and his girly clothes were strewn all over the floor.

“So cute,” Dean mused, throwing the boy into his mess of a bed. Castiel squealed with delight, reaching his long skinny arms out to wrap around Dean’s neck and pull him in near. The older man nearly crushed Cas with his entire body mass covering him.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Baby?” Dean replied easily, hardly breaking the heated kiss.

“Can I ride you today?” he asked, and the kiss paused. The boy cocked his head to the side, as if to say _Come on, pleeeeease Daddy?_ “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

This made Dean smirk. “Heh, yeah, Baby. I’d like to see your fat ass doing some more of the work around here anyway,” he joked.

Castiel whined as he pushed the twenty-four year old (???dont remember lol) off of him and climbed on top, squishing their privates together.

“What? You got a thick ass. Better than any girl’s I’ve ever seen,” Dean admitted.

“Sh—shut up.”

“I thought you were going to ride me, baby boy,” Dean said exotically and Cas blushed some more. Castiel gripped Dean’s thick cock, loving the feel of it in his hands after so long. He missed this cock.

When Dean’s flushed tip breached Cas’ loose hole, Castiel began to feel his world crumbling apart. The neighbors would hear, he thought as an aside. Fuck it.

When Dean was fully sheathed inside of him, Castiel let out a blood-curdling scream. It was just too good and so familiar that the boy felt a little nostalgic.

Dean grunted too, placing both hands on the boy’s hips to get him to start moving. Cas wasn’t so ready just yet—he had forgotten Dean’s great size and in the moment he felt absolutely positively fucked. Whoa that’s another pun isn’t it?

“Jesus shit, Cas!” Dean’s face was red and it looked like he was using a lot of restraint to not buck up into the dark haired boy and spill his seed immediately.

That was when Castiel began to move around Dean. “You’re going to be screaming out my name this time, Daddy,” Castiel giggling divinely.

“Oh yeah?” Dean countered, finally getting his shit back together and thrusting up hard and roughly. “Gonna fuck you raw, boy,” he threatened.

“Do it! Do it, Daddy!” Castiel screamed, moving his hips in sync with his daddy.

Dean was actually pleasantly surprised to hear him slip out more and more soft “ _Cas_ ” and groans in pleasure of having his boy ride him. Castiel had his eyes almost permanently screwed shut in shock of riding his thick cock. It had been a while since their first ever fuck when Cas had ridden Dean for the first ten minutes.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you, Dean?” Castiel asked, smirking above Dean and arching his back so that his erect nipples caught the light. “Didn’t know you were such a bottom.”

“I’ve had enough,” Dean stated simply before he pulled Cas off all the way of his dick and set him down on his thighs. Castiel nearly fell off his legs but Dean caught him, pushing some of the pillows aside and switched positions with him so that Dean was on top. Like usual. But it had been such a long time since Cas had actually seen this image with his own eyes.

Dean lifted Castiel’s ass up and onto his thighs, inserting his cock with little to no resistance into Cas’ slut hole. He only had to pound the boy a good three thrusts before he was cumming all over his own stomach, crying out all through it.

“Normally when little kids are getting their ass beat, they don’t leak buckets of cum like you do,” Dean mentioned, giving Castiel’s plump ass a hard smack. The dark haired boy howled when his daddy spanked him again, sliding his cock back in. Castiel could feel himself perking back up and in under a minute he was fully hard once again.

It was hot how Dean had taken back so suddenly the alpha male status that he usually attained. The older man only continued to plow into Cas, bruising his hips in the process. “Dean, you’re too rough,” Castiel whined, writhing underneath his partner when he hit that golden spot and his tongue was extracted from his mouth.

“You think I have to listen to you bitch, you little slutty ass brat?” Dean shouted, and Castiel immediately felt that thrill rush down his spine at the dirty talk. He was such a sucker.

“No, Dean,” Castiel moaned in answer.

“Apologize and I won’t spank you,” Dean offered and then angled his cock so that he was slamming into Cas’ prostate every other thrust. Castiel had to pause to let a wave of pleasure roll through him before he could answer.

Apparently, it wasn’t fast enough.

Dean spanked his boy hard on the rear, sending Cas into spasms, arching his back up and crying out.

“Do you really get this hard off of getting your ass spanked?” Dean inquired, swatting Castiel’s hard-on back and forth.

“Y—yes, Daddy!” Castiel shrieked.

“Yes? Goddamn it, how did you become such a slut, baby? Did I teach you this?”

“Always been like this, Daddy. You just helped me out,” he said fondly and reached up to touch Dean but the man caught his two wrists and held them above the boy’s head. At this angle, Dean could pound into Cas’ prostate no problem.

Dean growled in an animalistic fashion. “I’m gunna cum, Sweetheart. Clench your ass for me.”

Castiel didn’t even need to be asked. “Yes! Yes, anything for you, Daddy!” he cried. “Aaauh! I love you Daddy!” The vibration on his prostate was becoming too much and he felt like he was going to go deaf he was screaming so loud. The waves of his orgasm were approaching fast.

“ _Fuck_! Fuck Cas!” Dean grunted.

The younger man screamed out as Dean came hot liquid fire inside of his tight canal, sending Castiel off the cliff as well.

The dark haired boy felt his eyes rolling back into his head as Dean graciously stroked him through his orgasm.

A good five minutes later after the two’s breathing had calmed down and they lied down close to each other, not letting any part of their bodies be not touched by one another, Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ temple.

“I’ve missed you Dean,” he croaked, his voice scratchy.

This was curious to Dean. “Hmm… Maybe you are coming down with something. Should make you some of those things Anna recommended,” Dean wondered aloud.

“Take care of me daddy,” Castiel said, hot tears welling up in his eyes as he leaned in close and clutched his partner to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m nineteen.”

“Sure you are, Sweetheart. Let me see an ID,” the guard replied sarcastically. “Don’t want to get in any trouble by letting in an underage, do I girly?” he snarked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Well, the dumb guard was only seeing what he wanted to see. The dark haired boy was wearing a very form-fitting, very tight midnight blue dress. Unfortunately, he didn’t have breasts so there was no opportunity for him to try and schmooze the older man into letting him in to the nightclub.

“Sir, you don’t understand, I left it at home—“

“Hey baby,” a man swooped in and planted a hard kiss on the side of Castiel’s made up face. “Been looking all over for you.”

Castiel could detect a small air of intoxication but when he wrapped his arms around Cas’ slim set of shoulders and reeled the boy in close, Castiel knew it was his knight in shining armour.

“Hey, Rufus, she’s with me,” he said with a cocky wink. The tall African American man pushed his lips to the side and with a small look of annoyance, moved aside just a couple inches—enough for Dean and Cas to slip in. “Thanks man.”

“Dean—“ Castiel began as Dean led him into the club.

“You look so hot, Cas,” Dean observed, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend hard on the lips. “Fuck, making me so hard just looking at you.”

Castiel pressed hard back into the kiss, but breaking away when he needed more air. “Dean, I wanted to come alone,” he insisted, biting his plump lower lip and teasing it in between his teeth.

This made Dean laugh wolfishly and lean over the bar. He ordered a whiskey for himself and some fruity virgin drink for Cas. At this the younger boy breathed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. He had put on a bra to keep his act up, a B-32, but it wasn’t doing much for him.

“Can’t just let you ditch me at home to go and have fun with other boys on your own, can I?” Dean snarked, taking a hold of Cas’ drink and passing it to him.

“I hate you,” Castiel murmured under his breath and Dean laughed loudly, throwing back his drink.

“I said I’m sorry, baby,” Dean offered, clasping the back of the cross-dressing boy’s neck and pulling him in close. “But I’m not going to let you get drunk and get fucked by some random dirty asshole here.”

_An hour earlier…_

So Dean hadn’t been cheating on Castiel per se, but he was about to when the younger caught him.

It had been that fucking slut Bela again, inside Dean’s living room, drinking her vodka so seductively and throwing hot lusty glances at Dean from her chair. “We were just talking Cas, God! Why do you have to be so protective!?” Dean had shouted after Castiel had, rather rudely, told the bitch to go home.

“You wanted to fuck her, Dean!” Castiel cried in return. “You’re getting tired of me and now you want to fuck an actual girl, isn’t that right?” he was getting hysterical. The tears wouldn’t stop rushing out of his crystal blue eyes.

“Fuck, Cas! What is it going to take to tell you that I am committed to our relationship? Why do you not trust that I can’t have a decent conversation with a member of the other sex?”

Dean looked enraged. It was turning Castiel on to no end. He decided he would keep this going. “Because I’m disgusting, and you’re sick of me and you like vaginas—“

“Are you even listening to yourself?” _no, I just want you to say sorry and fuck me where she sat._ “She means nothing to me, dumbass! I want you! I love—“ he faltered, “I love… you, Castiel.”

Castiel pressed his lips together in a hard line. “Next time I see her or anyone else here, I’m leaving!” he screamed, heading up the stairs to change to go out for the night. Playing hard to get at its finest.

 _Back_ to the here and now, Dean had pulled Castiel into the crowd of people in the center of the room, all gyrating against one another and soaking up the loud electronic music. “You’re mine.”

“All yours,” Castiel complied, lifting his hands up into the air and sliding them around his boyfriend’s neck.

“If someone so much as looks at you too long, I’ll punch them, Cas. Just wanna let everyone here know that you’re mine and not for anyone else’s viewing pleasure,” he said in a low husky voice in Cas’ hear, just hardly above the loud music.

Dean’s hands roamed Castiel’s thinly covered young curvaceous body. The latter turned around so that he could grind his thick ass and hips against Dean’s growing erection. Jolts of pleasure shot up both boys’ spines, sending erupting butterflies fluttering in each other’s stomachs—the thrill of getting almost fucked in public.

“Did you come here to dance or get me to follow you?” Dean purred sardonically.

“Ass,” Castiel muttered, not doubting that Dean had caught it over the loud music.

“You love it,” Dean countered, chuckling as he thrust particularly hard against the cleft of Cas’ ass.

“Aughh!” Castiel cried. “Take me home,” he moaned. They had been at the club for thirty minutes maybe.

Dean didn’t need to be asked twice.

They left the club together in a hurry. “You brought the car—“

“Hey baby,” shouted a man and then another catcalled.

“Dammit Cas, why did you decide to wear this?” Dean growled, pinching a piece of the clingy fabric. “And more importantly, how the hell did I not see you leave?” he asked, curling his lip back.

“Dean—“ Castiel whined.

“Are you cold? You look cold. Here, wear my jacket,” Dean cut the boy off and slid his thick leather jacket from his shoulders and wrapped it securely around Castiel’s exposed back and shoulders.

Castiel clutched the coat tightly to him and inhaled. Dean. “Thank you, my Daddy,” he spoke evenly, not giving the couple who walked past them at that moment a second glance whereas they looked at the Dean and Cas pair with disgust.

He cuddled into Dean’s side. The brunette man eagerly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, enjoying the heat he emanated.

“Like it when you’re possessive,” Castiel added as Dean opened the passenger side door. He slipped in, pulling his skirt down to be modest. Dean entered the car on the other side and immediately revved the engine, tearing down the street.

“What can I say? I’m selfish. I don’t like it when other guys stare at you, baby,” he smirked triumphantly, leaning over and planting a hard kiss on Cas’ lips. The younger boy blushed heavily and leaned back into his seat.

“H—how did you find me anyway?” he inquired. “How did you know I would be at the club?”

This made Dean chuckle. “Went into your room and saw all your various whore dresses all over the floor. Knew you were looking to go to a bar or night club, and you were going to go to the one I showed you two weeks ago.”

“They’re not whore dresses.”

“Cas. There’s one that doesn’t have a back and the ass part is see through.”

Castiel didn’t respond mainly because that dress was one of his favourites. “Fuck you Dean.”

“That’s what I was looking forward to tonight,” Dean snarked, parking outside his house and ripping the car door open and exiting the vehicle excitedly. Castiel screamed in surprise when Dean scooped him up in his arms and ran up the stairs to the front of his house.

“I can’t believe you ordered me a virgin drink,” Castiel said exasperatedly when Dean managed the door open and threw his keys somewhere into the living room.

“I hate it when you dress like a hot girl to attract other guys,” Dean snarled, pressing his lips ferociously against his younger boyfriends.

“I did it to make you jealous, you ass!”

“Hey guys?” Why was there a feminine voice in Dean’s house?

Both Dean and Castiel whipped their heads around in the direction of the kitchen where Sam and Anna were standing. “Sorry, didn’t mean to cockblock or anything, Dean,” Sam said with a smirk.

Looking over at his brunette companion, Castiel saw the look of total fear in Dean’s eyes. “What—how did you get in?”

Anna held up a glass of wine. “It appears you forgot, but we had a dinner date.”

“You’ve been gone for,” Sam lifted his arm and looked at his wrist watch, “an hour and a half so we just looked through your fridge.”

“Yummy pesto, did Castiel make this?” Anna looked past Dean at Castiel. Neither boy said anything to their guests. Still shell-shocked it seemed.

“I knew I saw Anna’s pistachio fiat outside,” Castiel muttered to himself.

“Oh, and we know you two haven’t been exactly platonic since the little babysitting thing two months ago,” Sam stated.

Anna stood up and walked over towards the shocked pair, her tall high heels clacking on the hardwood floor. She took her little brother’s smaller hands into her own. “Look, Castiel. It’s come to my attention that you aren’t a kid anymore. And moreover, I’m married to Sam.” She turned around and shot her husband a cunning smile to which he returned.

“But I’ve thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to… You know, live with me anymore. And before you get smart with me—I do have eyes,” Anna said, glaring at Castiel. The raven-haired boy in turn blushed and looked down at his feet. They had been a little obvious, hadn’t they? Leaving the house a mess, the various places in which Dean had fucked Cas were evident when Anna and Sam returned two days later.

“So, Dean, if it isn’t too much to ask—“

Dean snorted. “Anna, Cas is already living with me.”

Castiel blushed and scooted in closer to his boyfriend. Anna looked confused. “I…”

“Not officially,” Castiel muttered.

Dean looked flustered. “Well you always have my place if you want to come home, alright Sweetie?” Anna smiled brightly. Sam took her hand.

“We’ll get out of your hair so that you can get back to another one of your crazy monkey make outs,” Sam joked, ruffling his hand through Castiel’s hair. He groaned in annoyance and tried to fix it, glaring at Sam all the while.

Dean looked tightly at his brother as he clasped their hands together. “You bet.” He squeezed his little brother’s hand.

Anna kissed Castiel, telling him how much she loves his cooking. “You’ll come back and cook for me on the weekends, right?” she asked, biting her lip.

Castiel giggled. “Sure.”

x **X** x

Four hours, two Star Trek movies, and a tub of double brownie fudge ice cream (Castiel) later, the two boys found themselves in Dean’s king sized bed, the covers strewn all over the floor.

Both French doors that led to the small balcony were open, allowing a cool summer breeze to flow into the room. Dean didn’t have work the next day and it was Castiel’s summer break before school started in a month so they both didn’t have much to worry about.

They weren’t exactly cuddling, but lying close enough where they could hear each other’s even breathing.

“Dean, you’re a good babysitter,” Castiel mumbled sleepily.

The little scratching on the floor alerted the two that Ruby was in the room. They ignored her.

“Dean, I love you.”

Thinking Dean was asleep; Castiel didn’t expect the man to return the three words. He turned his head to the side to get into a more comfortable position when Dean reached out and grabbed him closer to his body, wrapping his long, tan legs around his smaller boyfriend oddly like an octopus.

“Cas, don’t call me Daddy anymore,” Dean mumbled, half awake.

Castiel pouted. “Doesn’t turn you on?”

“Sure it does; I just want you to call me—I dunno. Something more affectionate; something that isn’t some kind of sex game because I don’t know about you, but it was pretty damn awkward when that couple heard you earlier tonight,” Dean said, his pretty eyes closed against the pillow.

Castiel’s ragged breath on Dean’s face made him open his eyes. What he saw was not what he had honestly been expecting.

“Cas…” he groaned, leaning in and kissing the fat tears that were streaming down the eighteen year old’s face. The boy’s lip quivered and he sniffled. “Cas, stop it.”

He shuddered and pushed his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, allowing his boyfriend to rub soothing circles into the back of his shoulder blades.

“It’s alright, Angel. You’re perfect.”


End file.
